


Royals

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Twins, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Regina Mills has had enough with the Charmings. Heartbroken that Henry won't talk to her she decides that they would be better without her. She packs up everything and moves to the small town of Mystic Falls. That is where Sheriff Forbes ask her to be the Mayor. Carol Lockwood was just killed by the hybrid king. Niklaus Mikaelson stays in Mystic Falls because he is still trying to win the heart of Caroline Forbes. What will the hybrid think about the snarky new Mayor? Will Henry finally miss his mother? Will Regina and Klaus be able to get all the hurt that happens in their past?  This will not follow the plot!! (season 2 of Once Upon A Time) (Season 4 of TVD) Klaus/Regina Caroline/Stephen Damon/Regina Friendship  snow/charming Emma/Hook





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING OF ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!!!! If I did then it would be a lot different!!!

Storybrooke, Maine

Regina Mills looked around the house that she has spent the last 28 years in. She was going to miss it here. She just could not take the looks or that she was practically kicked out of office after Emma and Snow were brought back from the Enchanted Forest. Even after she had saved there life Henry decided that he wanted to live with Emma. Knowing that if she said he could not then he would hate her more. She felt her world fall apart knowing that her little boy did not want her. That he thought of her as the evil queen. She will always be the evil queen nothing more, nothing less. She had written a note to Henry and set it on the table. She took one more look at the house and then turned around and walked to her car. She packed the bag and put it in her car. She has two more stop to go before she left the town. She started her car and drove through town. She stopped in front of Granny's. She parked her car in the parking lot and turned off the engine. She took her keys out and got out of her car. She walked into the small diner. When she walked in all eyes turned at her. She saw a lot of glares. In the back corner, she saw Henry and the charmings. They just went back to eating. She walked to the counter where Red was standing. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hey red. Could I just have a hot chocolate with whip topping." I asked her getting my purse and taking out a 20. 

"Sure. Can I get you anything else?" Red said making my hot chocolate.

"No thank you," I said. 

She made my hot chocolate and told me my total. I gave her the 20 and told her to keep the change. I take one more look at the Diner before I walked out and got in my car. I drove a block over where I stopped at Golds Pon shop. I get out and walk in the store.

"What can I do for you dearie?" Mr Gold said standing at the counter.

"I need you to promise that you won't say anything to anyone. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I just need you to charm this." I said handing over the necklace with my engagement ring that Daniel gave me. "I want to leave Storybrooke."

"Why would you want to leave?" He asked taking the necklace and charming it.

"Henry hates me. I just want a fresh start. Where I am not the villain." I said as he handing me the necklace back. I refastened it on my neck. 

"You will be missed." Gold said giving me a small smile.

"What would you like in return?" I ask him.

"This one is on the house. I hope you find happiness. Don't forget about us." He said smiling.

"I won't," I said walking to the door. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I found where Baefire is. I emailed him. He is going to come to Storybrooke to see you."

"Thank you, dearie." I hear him saying before I shut the door and walk back to my car.

I get back in my car and drive to the end of the town. I speed up when I am about to cross the line. I did not want my nerves to stop me. I needed to live a new life. I cross the line and I feel the magic in every cell of my body. At least I will not be defenceless in this new town. I was contacted a few days earlier by a sheriff Forbes of Mystic Falls. There Mayor was just killed and they were looking for someone to take over the responsibilities. It was about a 14-hour drive from Maine to Virginia. I only stopped one time. I had to get something to eat. I was going to stay at a motel until I found a house. I was set to view a house at 3 tomorrow. Then I would meet with the Sheriff at 5. We were going to meet at the Mystic Grill. I look at the sign that says Welcome to Mystic Falls and I smile. I really do like small towns.

I stop at the motel. I get a room for a week. I did not know how I would feel about this house and I could always get more time. I was going to also have to buy all new furniture and other essentials. Good thing that I have been saving money for the past 28 years. I decided that I am going to go to the Mystic Grill. One I am super hungry and I wanted to know where it is. I decided that I am going to walk there. I needed to stretch my legs. Sitting in a car for 14 hours is not fun. Once I find the place, I walk in. I look around. Nobody had turned to look at me. It was a nice feeling. Deciding to take the edge off of my day I decided to sit at the bar. There was nobody at the bar.

"Hello, my name is Matt. How can I help you?" A young man, he can't be over 18, with Brown hair and blue eyes said smiling at me.

"I will take a Bourbon," I said smiling at him. "Also can I get a burger and onion rings," I added after.

"Of course."He said writing it down. He handed the paper to the cook and came back and handed me a Bourbon.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip of my drink.

"So are you just passing through or staying here?" He asked wiping down the counter.

"I am going to be the new mayor. Sheriff Forbes called me and asked me. I was the mayor of Storybrooke." I said.

"It was so tragic what happened. Just be careful. This is a strange town. Where is StoryBrooke? I have never heard of it." He asked.

"Maine. It is not a very common town. What do you mean that this is a strange town?" I asked him, taking another sip. The taste of the bourbon was so nice.

"Lots of animal attacks." He said handing my burger and onion rings.

"I will thank you," I said taking a bite of my burger. I heard the door open and I saw Matt look up at them. I could not read the look on his face. I turn around to find a man walking towards that bar. He has black hair and crystal blue eyes. He has a chiseled jaw. He looks like a Greek god. Definitely one of the best looking guys I have seen. He looks at me and then walks up to the empty bar stool on my left.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He said giving me a smirk. I nod my head and take an onion ring off my plate and eat it. "Matt, can I have a Bourbon please?"

Matt nods his head and gets it for him. He takes a sip and looks at me. "I have never seen you here before? What's your name?"

"Regina Mills. You?" I said giving him my very best smirk.

"Damon Salvatore. So are you sticking around?"

"I am going to be the new mayor," I said finishing off my plate. I hand Matt money for my order. I got up and walked to the door. Before walking out the door I said."It was nice to meet you guys."

I walk to my room. I take a shower and after that, I crawl in bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

MYSTIC FALLS

When I wake up the next morning I just lay in bed. It was so weird to be looking at a different ceiling. I could not help and wonder if Henry has even noticed that I am no longer in Storybrooke. I decide that I need to stop worrying about it. Nobody will miss me anyways. I will always be the evil queen. I decided that I should probably eat. I walked to the grocery store. One I got back I made the food. I missed cooking breakfast for Henry. Actually any meals for him. After I ate I opened my laptop. I checked my emails. There was nothing that was good. I spent the rest of the morning watching Netflix. I really hate that I have nothing to do. I can not wait until I would have something to do again.

Once it was 2:30 pm I got in my car and I drove to the house that I was looking at. It was about a 10-minute drive out of town. It was an old Victorian house. It was not overly large. It was just a three bedroom and 2 baths. There was only one house around and it was a good two miles away. That was a huge house. It was bigger than my Manor back in Storybrooke. I pulled up to the driveway to see that the relator was already there. I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I introduced myself. After she told me the price of the house. After that, she opened the door and showed me the house. I fell in love with the house automatically. I told her that I would take the house. We went back to her office and I put an offer on the house. She said that I should find out tomorrow. (I am not going to make that realistic.)

I still had some time so I went back to the motel. I was looking through one of my bags and I found some books. I only brought a few. Things I could not part with. I had brought some of the things that Henry made me. The photo album. Anything that means something to me. I wanted to have a few things from Storybrooke. I started to read one of my books. I was almost done with half the book when the alarm on my phone went off saying that I need to walk to Mystic Grill. I put the bookmark in my book and put on my shoes. After grabbing my coat, keys and purse I went to my car. I drove to the Grill and parked across the street. I got out and looked both ways before crossing the street.

When I walked in I looked for women in a sheriff uniform. She was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She looked like she was in the early 40's, blond and short. I walked over to the table.

"Sheriff Forbes?" I ask her.

"You must be Regina Mills. It is nice to meet you. Why don't you take a seat?" She said standing up and taking my hand.

"Thank you," I said sitting down. I unbuttoned my jacket and set it on the back of my chair. "It is nice to meet you also."

"Do you want anything? I was just going to order a coffee," she asked flagging down the waitress.

"Hot chocolate please," I said smiling. The waitress came over and we ordered. She came back with our coffee and hot chocolate. I took a sip. It was a good cup of hot chocolate. Not as good as Granny's but I will manage.

"So you know all the responsibilities of a mayor. We have a lot of founder day stuff. There is the parade, the festival. Ms Mysical falls, and there is a few other. The founders will help you with that. Don't worry." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just give me a few weeks and I will be fine. I catch on to things pretty quickly. Who are the founding families?" I ask.

"There are the Lockwoods, Fell, Salvatore, Gilbert, and Forbes." She answered.

"Okay," I said making a mental note that Damons last name was Salvatore. I will have to see if he will tell me his family's past.

"Also you will need to wear this at all time." She said handing me a necklace. It was a hollow heart with a rose through it. The rose was clear and there was a liquid in it.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." I said putting on.

"There is Vervain in it. That comes to the next thing I have to tell you. There are no animal attacks here. That is just a cover story. Do you believe in the supernatural?" she asked me.

"I have to tell you my story. I was not born in the US. I was born in the Enchanted Forest. You know the one where all the fairy tales come from. I am the evil queen. I am also a witch. I cursed everyone in that land and sent them to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. I also made it so nobody would remember the past lives until the saviour came and broke the curse." I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate. "So yes I believe in the supernatural."

"That is interesting. Why did you curse them?" She asked.

"When I was 18(I am not sure what her age was when Daniel died) I was in love with a stable boy. My mother thought that he was not good enough for me. My mom wanted me to marry a king. So we sneaked around, one day where we're riding when a little girl lost the control of her horse. I rushed after her and helped her. Little did I know that little girl was Princess Snow. A few days later King Leopold came and asked my hand in marriage for me saving his daughter. My mother was the one who said yes for me. Snow caught us kissing. I asked her not to tell anyone. It was a few nights before I was to marry the king when Daniel and I were going to run away together. My mother came in and saw us and she got angry. She ripped his heart and crushed in front of me." I take a deep breath and hold on the ring that was around the other necklace I have on. "I blamed snow from that day on. I did it because of revenge. I wanted to see her suffer."

"Wow. I am so sorry that happened to you. That is just so sad." She said giving me a sad smile. "Mystic Falls has werewolves, witches and vampires. The Vervain makes it so the vampires cant compels you. Also, your blood will not taste good to them. If anyone cant walk in your house without you inviting them in then there is a vampire. They do burn in the sun but they have daylight rings that let them walk in the sun. Also, they can consume other things that are not blood."

"Okay. I understand. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"I don't think so. We are excited to have you here. You can meet the founding families soon. Tomorrow I will show you your office. I have to get home but It was nice to meet you." She said getting up. "Meet me outside here at 3 tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you." I said getting up and following her out the door. We said our goodbyes and I walked to my car.

I was trying to grab my keys out of my pocket and was not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone. I flew back and landed on my butt. I looked up. I see a drop, dead gorgeous women. She is not much taller than me with blue eyes and long blond hair. She gives me her hand.

"I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going and I am having a rough day. This is just the icing on the cake. If you know what I mean." She rambles helping me up.

I take her hand. "It is no problem. I was trying to find my keys and was not looking either. My name is Regina Mills."

"Rebekah Mikaelson." She said handing me my purse that fell on the ground. "I have not seen you in town before, Are you just passing through?"

"You are the second person to ask me that." She said laughing. "I am the new mayor."

"That's cool. Would you like to get a drink sometime?" She asked. "It is always nice to make new friends. You know to start over."

"I would love to but I am going to be moving and I have a lot of shopping to do. I mean unless you would like to go shopping with me.

"I love shopping. What do you all need?"

I was just about to answer when I heard a voice behind me calling Rebekah. "Come on sis you can be mad at me forever. I'm sorry.

"Sorry, my brother is being annoying." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's fine," I said turning around to see a somewhat bulky build guy walking towards us. He had short brown hair and blue eyes that I just wanted to get lost in. Also, a man trailing behind him. He was dressed up in a suit. He was very proper. He had brown eyes and black hair.

"What do you want brothers?" She asked annoyed.

"You ran out. We were trying to talk to you. " The black hair man said.

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk right now. I am going to hang out with my new friend." She said linking her arm with mine. She gave me a look that begged me to go with it.

"That's right. Drinks at my place." I said smiling at her.

"Can we join, love?" The brown hair man smirked at me.

"Two things. One it is girls only and two I am not your love. Don't call me that. You will not like what happens." I said looking him dead in his eyes and gave him my best snarky smirk.

"What can you do to me?" He asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said turning around and dragging Rebekah with me.

"Thank you so much." She said coming willingly.

We stopped at the store to pick up some alcohol. After the day that I had, I need to take the edge off. I know that I should go to bed but I really wanted to start new. I need some friends. We sat and drank and got to know each other. She told me that was her brothers Klaus and Elijah. Also that she has an older sister, brother and a younger. She was the second youngest. She also told me how much trouble that he brothers get in. We decided that if I got the house we would go shopping on Friday. That was a week away. She walked home after having only one drink. She told me that she better go before her brothers come after her again. I locked my door and went to bed. That night I dreamed about Rebekah's brother, Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

STORYBROOKE

As much as I love having Henry all to myself all the time. I think that it would be good for him to spend time with Regina. I mean she did raise him for 11 years and is still his mother. It was Saturday morning, he usually only sleeps until 8 am. When he got up I was already making breakfast. I was not the greatest cook so I had just got him a bowl of cereal.

"Henry, I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it, mom?"

"I think that you should spend the day with Regina."

"Why?"

"Because she did raise you and you have not seen her in almost two months."

"She is nothing to me. You are my mom."

"Henry. It is one day."

"Fine. If it will make you happy."

"Finish eating, "I said to him. After he is done eating he gets dressed. I tried to call Regina but nobody was picking up. Strange. And then she thought about it. I have not seen her in about 4 weeks.

Henry and I walked over to the manor. Henry used his key to get into the door. When he walked in he could tell that there something off. The place was quiet. There was dust starting to collect on everything and Regina usually cleans every Saturday. He walked up to his room. He noticed that there was nothing different with his room other then there was a picture of them missing off his nightstand. It was the picture of them at the park. He arms were wrapped around him and he was smiling. He next went over to her bedroom. He opened the door to notice that there was nothing on her bed. He started to open the closet and drawers. There were no clothes. She has not been here in a while and she left in a hurry. He felt a little upset that she was not here. He walked downstairs to see his mother sitting at the table.

"Henry. She left you a note." She said handing him the envelope.

Henry, 9/01/18

My sweet boy, once you get this I will be far away. I hope you are doing good. I hope you are behaving for Emma, Snow and David. I decided that it would be better if I walked away from Storybrooke. You have a family that loves you and they will give you everything that you need. I am leaving you the house. You can move in Emma and the Charmings. Live your life to the fullest. Don't be sad that I am gone. This is for the best.

I am so sorry that I hurt you and have failed as a mother. I know that you can never forgive me for what I did to you but I hope that leaving you with your family will make up for it a little bit. I will always be the evil queen too you. I got an amazing job offer. I am going to become a mayor for a small town. I am going to start my good deeds to make it up to you. I hopefully will see you again one day. Someday in the future. I will always love you, Henry. Remember that. Have a good life, my sweet boy.

Love, Regina( Aka Mom)

Henry looked up with tears in his eyes. He handed his mom his letter. "She is gone. She just left and started a new life." He said sadly.

Emma pulled him into her arms. She hugged him tightly. "You know that your mom loves you. She will come back when she is ready. She will not be able to leave you forever."

"She has been gone for a month and I did not even notice." He said sniffling.

"It's okay, Henry. Why don't we go visit Snow and David?" She said standing up.

He nodded sadly. "I know she said that we can live here but I don't want anyone to live here yet. She might come back." He said walking to the door.

"Whatever you want, kid." She said walking to the door and locking it after walking out. They walked to Snow's apartment.

Henry ran in and hugged both of his grandparents and then went to his room that he had there. Emma walked in and mention for Snow and David to go into the kitchen with her. They followed her.

"We might have a problem," Emma said handing the note to them. They both read the note to themselves.

"She just disappeared? She actually left?" Snow asked looking at Emma in shock.

Emma nodded her head. "There is nothing there that is important. She took pictures, clothes, books, her laptop. There is also a lot of dust on everything. She made sure that there was no food in the house. It is weird, I am trying to think about the last time I saw her. I can't remember."

"The last time I saw her was when she came in the Granny's. We did not even say hi. We ignored her." David said.

"At least we might have a chance of bringing her back. She must have gotten a charm to remember her life. She said that she might come back. And there is only one person who can do that. We could go talk to Gold." Emma said.

" I think that we should let her live her life as she wanted. Honestly, it is nice not to worry if she is going to flip a lid and freak out on us. Also, we have not had any problems for the past month." Snow said knocking on wood.

"Okay, I will admit it is nice but she still is apart of Henry's life. What if something bad does happen? She is nice to have in your corner." Emma said.

"Sorry Snow but I agree. Even if she did questionable things. She knew how to run this town and people were afraid of her so we do not have to deal with a lot of people." David said running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, So you guys think that we should find her?" Snow asked.

"I think we should give her a little more time to come back before we go find her. Maybe we can ask Gold if he knows where she went." Emma asked.

"That sounds like a plan," David said.

While they were having that conversation Henry went to his laptop. He opened it and went to the pictures. He looked through all the pictures of him and his mom. He felt a tear run down his eye. He really was being a jerk. He misses his mom. He wanted his mom.

 

 

MYSTIC FALLS

Regina has been moved into her house last week. As Rebekah promised she went shopping with her. She helped her set up her house and buy her a whole new wardrobe. Rebekah's brothers were very helpful. She had to laugh because there were neighbours. They told me that they where Original vampire. Elijah loved to tell me stories. He told me that they have been presents, lords, kings, and everything in between. I laughed because I was an actual queen. I told them about my life in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. I told them about Henry. They even jokingly said they would go kidnap him. I told him no, I would go back and visit him at some point. If he even missed me. 

Damon has become a major help in being mayor. He told me the stories about the founding families. He even told me about Katherina and the doppelgangers. I found it very interesting. In the Enchanted Forest, we had werewolves and witches. But we never had to deal with vampires. Let me tell you that it was strange. There were a lot more powerful than me but Klaus has learned that I am not someone to mess with.

It all started after I meet him. I went to there house to pick up Rebekah. He was trying to rile me up. He had taken a step to close to me and out of reflex, I plunged my hand deep in his chest. I held his undead heart in my hand. I mean I could not kill him but I could control him. I only made him dance around. I did not want Rebekah hating me for hurting her brother. I mean she was laughing but she was very protective of him.

Today was Friday, I was going to have the Mikaelson's over for a movie night. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were the only ones that were in town right now. I have not yet meet Finn and Kol. They were going to be in town next month. I was going to make them watch Twilight. I thought it would be a funny joke. Last movie night they brought over Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I got really upset because they were so dumb. God, I don't think I ever turned myself into an old lady. I like the brute force way. Also, I know that I look a lot better than Snow. I had very revealing outfits. I was known for my outfits. I had men and women lovers. Maybe I will have to show them one of my dresses. They were going to be at my house by seven, which means I have an hour to get ready.

It was 20 minutes to seven. I was in a pair of comfortable jeans and hoodie. I would have never been caught wearing this in Storybrooke. I never knew how comfortable these were. I should have started wearing them sooner. All those years wasted on skirts and really tight shirts. I get the movie put in the DVD player and then I go make popcorn. Once everything is set up there was a knock on the door. I answered the door to see them. I step aside to let them in. Elijah stepped in first. He was in his usual suit. Then was Klaus. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his normal jacket. What can I say those jeans make his butt look good.. wait did I just say that. Then Rebekah came in. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a designer shirt. She looked great like normal.

"How are you guys tonight?" I ask them.

"Good." They all said together.

I smile and shut the door. We all get comfy on my couch. Klaus has taken up the couch. Elijah and Rebekah took the chairs. So I pushed Klaus's feet off the couch and sat down. He moved them back on my lap. I shake my head and laugh. I grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. The movie starts playing and I heard groans from all three of them. I laugh and say that is payback for the last movie. About halfway through the movie, I felt myself getting tired. Klaus had moved his feet off my lap. I sat with my legs tucked under me and my head on the arm of the couch. Next thing I know I was drifting off to sleep.

(Klaus POV)

We were over at Regina's watching a movie. She had put on Twilight, what terrible vampires, halfway through the movie her heart beat slowed down. I looked over and she was sleeping. I smile at her and then go back to the movie.

Once the movie was over I got up and took the blanket off the couch and covered her up. She really was very pretty. My family and I took our leave and went home. When we got home my siblings went to do whatever they did. I was not exactly sure. I went down to where I was always painting. I started to paint the beautiful women that I spent the evening with. Spending the evening with her had given me a distraction from Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystic Falls

Regina was sitting at her kitchen table looking through her emails. Not that there was anything interesting in my emails. Never anything interesting, except that there was an email from Henry. I was very shocked to see that there was something from him. I opened it to see what he had to say.

Mom,

I am so sorry for how mean I was to you. I did not know what I was going to miss. I hope that you can forgive me. I did not mean what I said when I called you the evil queen. I hope that you will come home. I miss you and I don't want you to be away from me. You have been gone for over a month. Don't you miss me? The town is not the same without you. Snow is not as good as a mayor then you. Please come back to me. I love you.

Love, Henry

I replied.

Henry,

I am so sorry that I left you. I love you, my sweet boy, I just need someplace new. I needed a new life. Someplace different. Somewhere where I am not the evil queen. I am now the mayor of this little town called Mystic Falls. The town is a lot of fun. I made a friend. A real friend Henry. Her name is Rebekah. He brothers are something else. I made another friend, Damon. He is always at the bar. He reminds me of Grumpy except his ego is a big as Anton. He is a great help in the town history. Henry, I want to come and see you but I need time. I am happy for the first time since Emma came. Just give me time. I need time. I need to find myself. I love you, my sweet boy.

love, Mom

I sent that email and then there was a knock on the door. I close out of my browser and walked to the door. Damon has no idea that I know that he is a vampire. This would be the first time that I have invited him to my house. I walked to the door an opened it.

"Hello, Damon," I said opening the door wider.

"Hello, Regina." He said walking closer to the door.

"Damon, would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Thank you." He said walking in my house. I closed the door and lead him to the kitchen.

"So I was going to make an apple pie. Would you like to help."

"Sure." He said going to the sink and washing his hands.

I stand beside him and wash my hands after he was done. I hand him the apples and a knife.

"You work on the apples and I will make the dough."

"Sounds good."

We chatted about his family. He told me about his brother, Stephen. Also how he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. He told me about being a vampire and Katherine. I decided that I should probably tell him about my life. I told him about the little town that I had made when I set my curse. After the apple pie was in the oven we went and watched a movie. We took the pie out and then finished the movie. We had a piece of the pie and he told me more about his life. I told him that I was going to have to meet Elena. I told him that I have become good friends with Rebekah. He was not too happy about that. Apparently, she had tried to kill him. My response was who has not tried to kill you. He laughed and said true. There was a lot of killing in this place. Everyone was killing everyone. After a few hours, he got a call from Stephen and had to leave. After he left I cleaned up my house and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up at 8. This is later then what I normally sleep in. When I woke up I look at my phone. Rebekah had messaged me and asked me if I wanted to go shopping in New York. Make a day trip out of it. I messaged her and told her that I would be ready in 40 minutes. I got up and showered and got dressed. I did my makeup and ate a light breakfast. About 45 minutes after I texted Rebehak, I heard a knock on the door. I grab my purse and keys. I open the door and wave at her. I lock the door and walk to the car. I get in the car and shut the door.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good." She said starting the car and driving away.

I don't think that I will ever get used to how fast that vampires drive. We keep a small conversation. We both agreed because this was going to be an all-day trip that we would just come home on Sunday night. I was happy that I took Friday off to clean. Also, I work what I want. It was nice to be on my schedule. One of the nice things about being mayor. I know that some people were not happy about me being mayor. Especially because I am not part of the founding families. Not that everyone does not treat me with respect. They were all so nice. I got along with everyone. There was a lot more involved with being the mayor here than in Storybrooke. I did not have to do anything to do, I just made sure that everything was running. We drove the 5 hours to New York and when we got there we went to a hotel and got a two-bedroom. After we got settled into our room we decided to go out to eat. There was a fancy restaurant that Rebekah loved. I have not really been anywhere in the USA. We sat in the corner booth to get some privacy.

"Do you like it in New York?" I asked her as we are placing our order.

"Yes. In the sixties(Sorry if that is not right), I spent a lot of time here with my brother. I also dated Damon's brother Stephen. That was the time that he was a ripper." She said looking over the menu.

"What is a ripper?" I asked as the waiter came back. We ordered our food. I ordered a salad and a pasta. She ordered the grilled chicken and an order of mozzarella sticks.

Once the waiter was gone. "A ripper is a vampire who can not control their thirst. They go crazy and drink humans. Stephen was a famous ripper. Ripper of Monterey. Klaus wanted to use him for power. " She said taking a sip of her wine.

"Your brother really seems to like power." I sais also taking a sip of my wine.

"Yes, he does. He just recently used the doppelganger blood to be able to turn into a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

"Who is the doppelganger again?"

"Okay, so the first one was Armara. She started to create the doppelganger when she and Silas took the Qetsiyah's immortality elixir. They were around in the 1st century. Taila was the second. She was in the 10th century with us. Elijah fancied her. Taila's blood was used to make us vampires. Also to binds Klaus's werewolf gene. Then there was Katherina. She was born in the 15th century. Klaus and Elijah fancied her. She found out that she was going to die and then got turned into a vampire. She was the one who turned Damon and Klaus. She was sleeping with both brothers. She had a thing with brothers. She is still running around somewhere. She is a bad person. If you see her run. And then there is Elena. You have heard about her from Damon."

"Dang. I have not got to meet Elena. Damon tells me about her. You are the reason why she turned into a vampire right? I won't judge you have heard what I did."

"I am. I was being dramatic." She said as the waiter brought us our food. We ate and chatted more about vampires and everything. She told me that Klaus would stab them and put them in boxes. He was quite paranoid. I told her that I was going to have to remember that.

It was only 4 in the afternoon when we were done eating so we went out shopping. Rebekah told me that this trip was on her... well Klaus. She told me that he deserves it for locking her in a box for hundreds of years. I only laughed. I told her that I needed to get something for Henry. For Christmas. I also told her about the email I got yesterday. We were in the dressing room changing.

"Sounds like he noticed that he still loves you and he wants you to come back." She said trying on a dress.

"I know. I just don't want to go back yet. I don't want to deal with Emma and the Charmings. A little after I go back you know that he is going to go back to not liking me. It is just what happens." I saying picking up a top and trying it on.

She came out of the dressing room. "I understand. What do you think?"

I walk out of the dressing room. "That looks amazing. What do you think?"

"Love it," she said going back into the dressing room and trying on more clothing.

We try more clothing. After a few hours of shopping, we go back to the hotel and order food. Next, we watch a movie and then go to bed.

The next morning we do more shopping. The car was packed when we were our home. We at least had 8 bags each. I bought a whole bunch of more clothing. Also some more shoes and riding boots. I decided that I was going to buy a horse. I had enough room for a stable at my house and I could keep up with a horse or two. I will look into it when I get back to Mystic Falls.

 

Storybrooke

Henry felt better after he got the email from his mother. It was not her coming back but at least he could be in contact with her. At least he could talk to her. Maybe I would ask her for her number so I could call her. I was happy that she was making friends. She deserved it. Maybe she will find love also. 

I was walking to Granny's to meet mom. When I saw her arguing with Mr. Gold. I turn away and walk to Granny's. She will tell me when she gets there. When she gets there she tells me that we are going to New York to find Mr. Golds son and we are leaving on Monday. Emma would excuse me out of school for a week. I will have to bring my homework with me but I was excited. The next few days we prepared for us to leave.

On Monday we drove past the town line and went to New York. While we were in New York we found Neil, Gold's son. Also, that Neil is my dad. I was mad at my mom for lying to me. She told me that my dad died a hero. I decided that I was going to go to Mystic Falls to see my mom.

I got on the bus and started on my way to mystic falls. I left a note to my mom saying that I am leaving to go see my mother and I am mad at her for lying to me about my dad. It was going to be a long bus ride. I can't wait to see my mother again. It was time to see what she was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystic Falls Klaus

It has been a week since we had the movie night at Regina's. Normally everyone went to them but tonight it was just going to be Regina and me. Rebekah and Elijah had to go and check on Kol and Finn. They apparently brought back our mother. So they were going to bring her back to Mystic Falls. It was about 6 o clock when I knocked on Regina's door. I waited there for a minute before the door opened. As soon as I open the door the sent of food and apples hit me. She always smells like apples and cinnamon. She was wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans and a tank top.

"Klaus right on time," she said opening the door for me to come in.

"You look wonderful," I said kissing her cheek and walking past her.

"Thank you." She said shutting the door. "I have not eaten any dinner yet. Do you want some? I made lasagna."

"Is that what that wonderful smell is?" I ask as I follow her into the kitchen.

She nodded her head. We make small talk as we set the table. After the table is set, Regina brings out the Lasagna and a bottle of wine.

"If you are good I have apple pie for dessert." She smirked at me.

I laughed. "I will have to be good then. Apple pie is my favorite."

Regina smiles as she dishes out the food. I open the wine and poured it into our glasses. During the dinner, we talked about our childhoods. She laughed and said it was funny we had the opposite her mother was mean and did not understand her and Mikeal was not someone that you would want to mess with. I told her how I did not really know my real dad. My mom had an affair with a werewolf. She told me about how her mom had killed her true love and how she was forced to marry someone much older than her. After we were done eating, Regina started clearing the table so she could get the pie. She grabbed the pie, two more plates, and a knife. She sat back at the table a dished out the pie. We continued talking about our childhoods. She told me about the revenge on snow and all the horrible things that she had done. I, in turn, did the same. She told me about her son Henry and how he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her and that is one of the reasons why she left Storybrooke.

"If you want to go find a movie to watch, I will do the dishes." She said grabbing the stuff off the table.

"It is the least I can do. You can go rest."

"I want to help. We can do them together. Would you rather wash or dry?"

"I will wash the dishes," I said going over to the sink and putting the sink stopper in the sink. I turned on the hot water and put some dish soap in the sink. I started laughing because it was apple scented. "You really love apples don't you?"

She laughed. "Yes, I do. I actually have a tree that I planted as a little girl that I brought over to Storybrooke. And when I left to come to here I brought some seeds and planted them. I used a little bit of magic to help the tree grow. I used those apples in the pie that you ate tonight."

"That is awesome," I said filling the other sink with clean water to rinse with.

I was washing the dishes and set them in the other sink when a pan slipped out of my hand and splashed Regina with water. I put my hand to my face. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to splash you with water."

"Are you sure?" She asked turning on the water and spraying me with it.

"Oh it's on," I said as I splashed her with water again.

She laughed and continued to splash me. It was about 20 minutes later when I told her truce. I walked up to her and bushed the hair out of her eyes. When our eyes meet something just clicked. Someone has never made me feel this childish in forever. I was close enough to feel her breath on my face and I could smell her perfume. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. Her lips we soft and plump and she tasted like apples and cinnamon. She just stood there in shock for a minute before she started to kiss me back. It was not a passionate kiss. It was a kiss that had a lot of emotion behind it. After a few minutes, I pulled back. I put my forehead on hers. Her breath was shallow. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before she moved away from me.

"I am going to go change. If you want I have some clothing that should fit you in the guest bedroom." She said walking away.

I just stood there looking at where she was just standing. I sighed and vampire speed cleaned the entire kitchen. After I was done cleaning the kitchen and putting all of the dishes away I went to the spare bedroom and looked for the clothes. She had a pair of sweats and a t-shirt sitting on the bed for me. After I changed I walked back into the living room. Regina was now in a pair of leggings and a hoodie. She had her hair in a bun on the top of her head. She had put on a movie and was seated on the couch. She patted the couch right next to hear and told me to come and sit by her. I walked slowly over to the couch and sat by her. It was not a big couch, our legs were touching. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over us. She pressed play to the movie and got comfortable. She picked out The Avengers.

It was about a half an hour into the film when she moved to put her head on my shoulder. I moved my arm so it was around her shoulder. Not long after I heard her breathing settle and I realized that she had fallen asleep. I chuckled. She really could not stay awake during movies. I place my head on hers and slowly fell asleep also.

 

Regina POV:

I don't know how long I was asleep for or how long I stayed wrapped in Klaus's arms but I was not happy when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly moved and stretched out my sore muscles. I really needed to stop falling asleep on that couch. I walked over to the door and opened it. All of a sudden I was being knocked to the floor. I was being hugged.

"I missed you mom." a little voice said.

"Henry?" I ask.

He moved his head up, so I could see his face. "It's me, mom."

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He asked me getting off me and standing up.

I get off the floor and kneel in front of him. "I am very happy to see you. I am just shocked to see you."

"I had to come and see you. It is not the same in Storybrooke without you. Snow does not know how to be the Mayor and I am mad at Emma."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Does Emma know you are here?" I ask him looking at him.

He looks at the floor. "No. She lied to me. She told me that my dad died a hero but he is alive and Mr. Golds son."

"Your dad is Mr. Golds son?"

"Yes."

"Okay how about I make you some hot chocolate and then we call Emma and tell her where you are. She is going to be worried sick about you." I said getting up and walking him to the kitchen. I helped him out of his coat. I set his coat and his backpack on the bar stole right next to him. I started the kettle. I grabbed all the stuff to make the hot chocolate with some Cinnamon.

"Emma probably lied to you for a good reason. You said that he let her go to jail. She wanted you to be proud of him. You forgave me for what I did right?" I said sitting across from him.

"I know but I would want to know the truth. I understand that not everyone is good. I know that you are trying to change your ways. I am happy for you. I do forgive you."

"Then you will forgive Emma. Anyways as much as I want you to stay with me, you need to be with Emma and the Charmings." I said making his hot chocolate and handing it to him. "After you are done with that you are going to call Emma."

"Okay." He said as he took a sip.

I was just about to say something when I hear Klaus call for me. "We are in the kitchen," I yell out to him.

He walks into the kitchen. "Regina, who is this?" He asked looking at Henry.

"This is Henry. Henry this is Klaus. He is a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Klaus." Henry said smiling at him.

"It is nice to meet you to." He said smiling at him. He turned to look at me. "I would love to stay and get to know your son but my siblings brought my mom back. I need to go see her."

"Of course. I will be right back Henry. Please call Emma." I said handing him my phone and following Klaus to the door.

"I am sorry about the kiss earlier." He said.

"Don't be. It was a great kiss."

"Yes, it was."

I smiled at him and lean in to give him a small peck on the cheek. "We can talk about it later. Thank you for stopping by. I will call you soon."

"Bye Regina." He said walking out the door.

I closed the door and leaned on it. I smiled. After and a few minutes I get off the door and go into the kitchen. Time to see what Emma says. Time to face the music.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystic Falls

"Okay, so I just got done talking to Emma. I am going to take you back to Storybrooke." I tell Henry sitting by him. "I told her that I would have you home by Monday."

"But that is in 3 days?" He said looking at me confused.

"That gives you a day to spend with me and then I will take you back to Emma," I said to him. "I am going to go make up the spare bedroom for you. Then we can go out to eat. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, mom." He said running up and hugging me.

I go into the spare room and grab the sheets and everything else for making the bed. Before I start making the bed, I send a quick text to Klaus telling him that Henry will be here for a day.

Regina- Hey Henry will be in town for a day. Then I am taking him back to StoryBrooke.

Klaus- Can I go to Storybrook? I want to see Storybrooke.

Regina- Sure. It is a small town where everyone is very judgmental.

Klaus- Sounds fun. Oh, I had a question. My mom is throwing a ball. You have to join. Please. You will be able to meet the rest of my siblings.

Regina- Sounds like a plan. Good thing we are going to Storybrooke. I have all my dresses there. I loved my evil queen dresses.

Klaus- Sounds good. How many days are we going to be gone?

Regina- Hopefully only one. If we get to Storybrooke late, we can spend the night at my old house.

Klaus- I have to deal with something. I will talk to you later.

Regina- Bye.

It was about 10 minutes after I got done talking to Klaus when I got a message from Rebekah.

Rebekah- I am so excited for you to come to the ball with us. We need to go shopping this next week.

Regina- Sounds good. I am going to be there for a day or two. I have to take Henry back to Storybrook.

Rebekah- Henry is here. In Mystic Falls? I want to meet him. Can I?

Regina- Sure. Why don't you come over for dinner? 

Rebekah- Sounds good. Can I bring my brothers? Sooo I heard that Klaus kissed you.

Regina- Sure. Did he tell you?

Rebekah- He was delighted when he got home.

Regina- You don't mind, do you?

Rebekah- I don't. I think you two are cute together.

Regina- Thank you. I have to start dinner.

Rebekah- See you soon.

After I finished making the bed, I went to my bedroom and made myself presentable. I walked down to the living room where Henry had made himself comfortable on the couch. He was reading one of his comic books.

"Hey, I have a friend over. Want to go to the store to get some food with me?" I asked him.

He looked up from his comic book. "Sure. What are we having?" He said putting away his comic book.

"Hmm, I was thinking breaded chicken, mashed potatoes and a vegetable. What do you think?"

"Sounds great." He said putting on his shoes.

I walked over to the door and grabbed his coat. I handed him his jacket and then put on mine. I grabbed my purse and keys and then we were out the door. We got into my car and drove to the store. I found somewhere to park and we went into the store. After a few minutes of looking, we found everything that we needed. We were just about to go to check out when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Wow, I don't even get a hello. I am hurt." The voice I recognized to be Damon said.

"I did not see you. Don't get all butt hurt." I said rolling my eyes and hugging him.

"Fine. Who is this?" He said pointing to Henry.

"My son Henry. Who is with you?" I asked him.

"This is Elena." He said to me. He turned to Henry. "It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." He said smiling.

"It is nice to meet you, Elena. Damon has told me a lot about you." I say to her.

"It is nice to meet you too finally. Damon has told me nothing about you." She said jealously.

I smirked. Damon was right she does get jealous easily. "We have to go, but it was nice running into you. I will see you later."

"Bye Regina." He said putting an arm around Elena and walking away.

Henry and I walk over to the checkout. I pay for the groceries, and we head back home. When we get back to my house, Henry asks if he can watch TV. I told him yes while I make dinner. Dinner was almost done when the doorbell rang. I walk over to the door and open it. Rebekah is standing there with four other people. I recognized Klaus but nobody else. Rebekah walked forward to hug me. Klaus followed behind her. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him. Rebekah came and stood by me. 

"This is my brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol." She said pointing to each of them.

Finn and Kol said hello and walked in. Elijah smiled at me and then said hello. He leaned forward to kiss my hand. He was very much a gentleman. I shut the door and took a deep breath. This night was going to be fun.

When I got to the living room, I saw, Klaus, Rebekah, and Henry were laughing about something. Kol, Finn, and Elijah were laughing. Not as hard as the other three. I smiled and went into the kitchen to finish the food. It was about 10 minutes later when I heard someone come in the kitchen. It was Elijah.

I smiled at him. "Are you looking for something?" I asked him putting the chicken into a dish.

"Sure. I am trying to figure out how you stole my brother's heart. Also how you have seemed to charmed my family." He said sitting at the bar. "Most people who want to know my family wants something. Do you want something?"

I could tell that he was trying to scare me. Play the big brother act. I walk over to him. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I came here to start a new. Rebekah and Kalus have been excellent. I was looking for friends. That's all. I understand your concern, but you have none with me." I said.

He rubbed his chin and looked at me. "You have guts. I will tell you that." He said.

"Thank you. Would you like to help me set the table?" I asked him for handing him the plates and silverware. I was not giving him a choice.

He shook his head and did it anyway. I smiled and finished dinner. After that, I called everyone to the table. We all took our places at the table. We all talked and got to know each other. Once everyone was more comfortable with each other. Conversations flowed between all of us. After dinner, we sat down and watched a movie. Klaus, Henry and I were sitting on the couch. Henry was between us. Halfway through the movie, Henry fell asleep. We finished the film. Everyone left except Klaus. He helped me carry Henry to the guest room. After I tucked him in, we left his room shutting the door. I was about to walk to the living room when Klaus pushed me gently into the wall next to my door. He captured my lips into a passionate kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist deepening the kiss. I unwrapped my one arm to reach for the doorknob to my room. He carried me in the place and dropped me on the bed.

When I woke the next morning, and I feel a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I try to move to look at Klaus, but he just tightened his arm around me. I finally managed to turn around. I smiled as he pulls me closer to him.

"Henry is going to be up soon. I have to go start breakfast." I said playing with his hair.

"Fine. I have things to do anyway today." He said letting me go and pouting.

"Would you like to join me for a shower before you go?" I ask getting up and walking the bathroom connected to my room.

He rushed out of bed to join me in the shower. I laughed at him and turned on the shower. An hour later Klaus had left, and I was making breakfast for Henry and me. He came down and sat at the counter. We ate lunch and talked about what we were going to do today. After that, we spent the day doing things that he liked to do. We went to the park. Went to the movies and got ice cream. After that, we went to bed. I message Klaus to be at the house by 8. After that, I went to bed.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I made food for Henry and myself. After eating I helped Henry get ready for going home.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Henry.

"I did. I don't want to go back. I want to spend more time with you. I have missed you."

"You can come over whenever Emma lets you. I promise."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door. Klaus was there smiling at me. He gave me a small kiss.

"How are you?" Klaus asked closing the door.

"Good," I said leaning on the door. "I am sad that Henry is leaving."

"You can see him again. He won't be gone forever." He said bringing me into a hug.

"I know." I smiled at him. "Henry are you ready to go."

He came out of the kitchen. "I guess." He said sadly but then perked up when he saw Klaus. "Hey, Klaus. Are you coming with us?"

"I am." He said.

"Cool." He said grabbing his coat. 

I grabbed my coat and keys. I locked the door, and we go to the car. We take the long car drive back to Storybrooke. We get to the line I drive my car to the Charmings. Here we go.

Klaus POV:

I could tell that Regina was not looking forward to going to Storybrooke. I wondered why she hated it here so much. We drove through this small town. It looked like all other small towns. We went to this dinner that was called Granny's. There was a yellow bug sitting outside the restaurant. She parked the car across the street and got out. A blond woman and two older people went came running out. Henry stood by the car. Regina and I stood right by him. The blond woman ran up and hugged him. The other two people hugged him also. The one with short black hair looked at Regina with rage in her eyes.

"What did you do?" She said bringing Henry into a hug.

"Snow, I am not going to start fighting. I did nothing. He came to visit me. He was mad at Emma and come and found me." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't believe you. You have always wanted him for yourself. You always do selfish things to get what you want."

"If I wanted to keep him then I would not have driven all the way back here to give him back to you guys."

"I mean last time we saw you; you threw us through a portal to the Enchanted Forest."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I was just here to drop off Henry and grab something else."

She kneeled and kissed Henry good bye. I also said good bye. He hugged me also. Snow looked like she was going to say something when we both disappeared in a vast purple puff of smoke. We were in what looked like a vault.

"Sorry, you had to see that. We have a bad past," she said walking over to the couch that was there.

"It's okay. I understand." I said sitting next to her. "Why don't we get what you want and then we can go back to Mystic Falls."

"Sounds good." She said as she looked through her dresses. She found one and then walked over to me. "I'm done. I did not have much to get."

"Okay," I said kissing her on the check.

She poofed us back to the car. After we got back to the car and I drove us back to Mystic Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystic Falls- Regina

On the way back to Mystic Falls Klaus offered to drive. I happily accepted. It was always a lot to use magic especially if I was transporting people. Magic was very tiring, and I was out of practice. I was so emotionally drained from seeing the Charmings. I was delighted to spend time with Henry. I will miss my little boy. He has always been a happy boy. Before we left, I made sure that I had given him my new phone number so we could keep in contact with each other. He reminded me of when I was a little girl, always wanting to be free, wanting just to run — Marry who I wanted to. I never wanted to be queen. I just wanted to be with David. Right now I was enjoying people not judging me for my awful past and just getting to know the real me.

I was wondering if my heart was still as black as it was. It probably was. There was not a lot of good in me. Even if I could start over and try to be the best person I could it would not matter. I would still have a black heart. Somethings I don't forgive myself for doing.

We were an hour into our trip back home when I fell asleep. I had been so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. I am not sure how long I was asleep for but when I woke up the car was parked, and we were sitting in a parking lot outside of a restaurant.

"Good you are up. I figured that we could stop and get something to eat." I hear Klaus's voice.

"That sounds good. I have not eaten anything since this morning. Also magic took a lot out of me." I said stretching.

"By the way, the whole purple smoke thing is so cool. It is a fancy way of traveling." He said opening his door and getting out.

I got out of the car and grabbed my purse that was by my feet. "Thank you," I said.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked into the restaurant. We waited to be seated at a table. After we were sitting in a corner booth, we started looking through the menu.

The waitress came up to our table and asked us what we could get to drink. Klaus ordered water, and I ordered a tea. The waitress flirted with Klaus before walking away and getting us our drinks. I brushed off that she was flirting with him. I was not going to get jealous. A few moments later she came back with our drinks. She asked us what she could get us. We ordered our food and waited for it to come to us. We made small talk while we waited. About 10 minutes later she came back with our meal. Klaus was telling me in more detail about his mother and father and what it was like growing up.

"My mother was a witch. We were not always monsters. We lived in a village in 990 AD. There was a werewolf problem near us. My father, Mikael, was trying to train us not to be weak. He would have us fight with swords. It was a challenge. After my youngest brother, Henry was killed by a werewolf Mikael thought that we should be turned into something that could help fight the wolves. After we were turned, I found out that my mom had an affair with a wolf and that I was a descendant of a wolf. My mom put a spell on me so I could not turn into a wolf. The only way that I could get my wolf gene to work again was to get blood from the Petrova doppelganger and break the curse. Mikael was after us for a century. We ran for our lives. He was turned into something that could kill us. After the run-in with him in New Orleans, we never had to deal with him again. We want to keep it like that."

"Wow. That is a lot. So you needed Elena's blood?"

"Yes. She was not the first doppelganger that I had met. There was Katherina. She was sly and got someone to turn her into a vampire before I could get her blood."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes. She is on the run. She always is. I want to kill her for what she did to me. She ruined my chance of being a werewolf for almost five hundred years."

"I understand the revenge. Wanted someone to pay for your suffering." I said finishing meal.

"Everyone has someone that they want to get revenge on. Some of us are just stronger at delivering the revenge." He said also finishing his food.

I nodded to him agreeing with him. After we paid, we finished the drive back home. We only made one more stop to get gas. When we got back to mystic falls, I dropped Klaus off at his house and then went home. Before Klaus got out of the car, he made sure to remind me that there was the ball tomorrow. I was a little shocked that they were going to do it on a Tuesday, but hey these women have been killed for one thousand years. When I get home, I just magically cleaned everything that was a mess and then went to bed. It was a long day, and I was ready to go to bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I got a text from Rebekah that she needed my opinion on what dress she should wear tomorrow and she will be over by noon. I told her okay and then went to bed.

I don't usually dream. It was a very random thing when I do. Tonight was a dream that felt so real. I could almost smell the hay. I was walking through the old stable, and I was looking for something. I was not sure what at the moment but I went to wear my favorite horse would be. Daniel was standing by the horse brushing his main. He looked at me and smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I have missed you so much," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I have missed you too." He said taking my hand and we sat on the bench that was between the stales. "We don't have much time, but I wanted to tell you. Love again. You deserve to be happy. Nothing was fair in your life. Take a chance."

"I don't want to forget about you," I said with tears in my eyes.

"You won't. You will always have a piece of me." He said bringing his hand up to the engagement ring that was around my neck. "Klaus will be good for you. You will have someone who has dealt with the same things you have. He is looking for redemption."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He said slowly fading away. "Love again."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what it was like to hold his hand. When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was too early to get up. I feel back asleep pretty fast. This time I did not dream of anything. I woke up to my alarm at 6. I got ready for the day. I was going to go into the office early so I could get all my paperwork done. I started the coffee maker and went to take a shower. After my shower and I was dressed I put my coffee in my to-go cup and went to work. I was only going to spend a little bit of time at work. When I got to work, Damon was sitting in my chair with his feet on my desk.

"You know it is rude to put your feet on someone else's desk," I said to him putting my bag by my chair.

"But it is so fun," Damon said taking his feet off my desk and getting up. He moved to the other side of my office where there were two chairs.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked him sitting down. I started up my computer.

"I have some advice. I would not trust Klaus or Rebekah. They are up to something. And now the whole family is here. I thought three of them was enough." He said folding his hands together.

"They have been nice enough to me. I know that you guys don't get along, but they are my friends. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Just remember I used to be the Evil Queen." I said.

"I know. I just wanted to warn you. Are you going to this ball tonight?"

"I am. I was invited." I said looking at him. "Do you think that they are going to try something?"

"Maybe. I am not sure. You know how Stephen is. He overreacts." Damon said standing up. "Wait have you meet Stephen?"

"I have not," I said.

"Lucky." He said. 

"You love him, even if he is a pain."

"True. I am going to leave you alone so you can get back to work."

"I will see you later tonight," I said waving at him.

After he leaves me, I start my paperwork. I stay there for a few hours before I go home. When I go home, I make my self some food while waiting for Rebekah to come over so I can see her outfit. I take a shower after I ate my lunch. I was done with my shower and getting dress when I heard a knock on the door. I finished getting dressed and walked down to answer the door. I opened it up to see Rebekah. She brings me in a hug. I hug her back. I let her in the house. She brings in three dresses. She showed me the three dresses that she brought with her.

"I love the green one. It would look the best on you. " I told her.

"That what I was thinking." She said putting the dresses down. "I am going to have to go back. Mother is waiting. Sorry for the short visit."

"It is fine, I understand. I will see you at the party. It is at five right?"

"Yes, it is." She said waving goodbye and disappearing.

It was a little bit later when I finish my hair and Make-up. I did my hair in curls, and my make-up was a little bit darker because I am wearing a Black Dress. (Picture at the top.) After I have my dress and shoes on, I get in my car and go to there house. It was a few minutes after five. Got to a little late right? I park my car and head into the party. When I first get in, I look around to see who I know. It is not many people. A waiter came by with a tray of drinks. I asked him if I could have some. He said yes so I took a cup and walked farther into the house. I have never been to this house before. It was a beautiful house. I walked around and looked at the art that was on the walls. I was looking at the pictures of all the siblings when I heard someone come behind me.

"I did not see you come in." I hear Klaus say.

"I have been here for a while. I did not see you, so I was walking around. Who painted these pictures?"I asked him turning around to look at him.

"I did. I love to paint." He said holding out his arm.

I took his arm. "Some day you will have to show me more."

"I will." He said.

I was just about to say something when Elijah said something to Klaus that his mom needed him. He excused himself. Elijah turned to me.

"You look lovely." He said smiling.

"Thank you. This is a beautiful house."

"Thank you. Klaus was the one who fixed it up."

"Really? You guys always surprise me."

"You surprise me. It is just crazy how happy you make my family."

"I try," I said smiling at him. 

"I am going to go talk to more of my guest." He said walking away.

I follow in the same direction as him, but instead of going near Elena, I see Damon and walk up to him and another male.

"Damon. Are you in a better mood than this morning?" I said walking up to him.

"Of course. You know going to a party for a family that I am not very fond of." He said taking a sip on his Bourbon.

I laugh and take a sip of my wine. "You are too sarcastic for your own good," I mumbled.

"Thank you." He said smiling. He looked at the male that was looking at us like we were crazy. "This is Stephen, my brother."

We exchange hellos. After that, we were all handed a glass of wine to toast the family. Klaus came and stood by me. I could tell by the way that Elena was hiding something. She was waiting for all the Mikealsons to drink the wine. I could also feel the magic that was in the house. I grab Klaus's arm and spun him around.

"Don't drink the wine," I said before he left to go stand with his family. I hear him whisper that in Elijah and Rebekah's ears before they stand at the stairs.

We all toast to them. They all pretend that they are drinking there drink. The party goes on for a little bit longer. By the end of the party, I am ready to go home and sleep. It has been a long day. I say goodbye to everyone and then go home and snuggle up and sleep. Whatever was about to happen was not going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina POV:

"So Esther is trying to link you guys all together so she can kill all of you? Also your brother Finn is willing to sacrifice himself for your mother's crazy plan?" I asked them.

"That is the gist of it," Elijah said.

"God, remind me never let your mother meet my mother," I mumbled.

They all looked at me.

"You don't want to know. " I said leaning into the back of the couch.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had come over because my house was the only place that they thought would be safe enough to talk about there mother.

"Finn is just sad because Sage died," Rebekah said.

"Losing someone you love can make you do crazy things. Just look at me. I went on an act of crazed revenge kill whoever was in my way after Daniel was killed." I said.

They all looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Damon asking me to come over he had something that he wanted to show me. I messaged him okay. We talked a little more about what we were going to do about Esther. After that, they all left. They needed to deal with something. Once they were gone, I put on a pair of boots and grabbed my purse and keys. I drove over to the address that Damon had to text me. It was the first time that I was going over to his house. When I got to the house, I parked my car behind Damon's car. I got up to the door an knocked on it. The door flew opened by who I thought was Elena. Except that another woman came out that also looked like Elena. This must be Katherina.

"Damon, Regina is here," Elena said smiling at me.

She was not the one who opened the door. I walked in the door. Katherina was glaring at me. I give her my best really face. She looked at me shocked. I almost died of laughter. She seemed upset that someone is standing up to her. We stood there for a few minutes before Damon came down with a woman and a man. I gave him a strange look. He rolled his eyes. I laughed, and he joined in.

"Are you guys have a conversation without words.

"Maybe." We both said at the same time.

"That was freaky," I added.

"This is Alaric and Sage. We are trying to figure out if it is a good idea to send Sage back to Finn."

"I would. Maybe they will leave you alone." I said.

"You never know. Esther wants her children dead. That is why she was trying to link them together." Elena said.

"That is just a little crazy don't you think?" I said.

"It really is. That is saying a lot coming from me. I mean what crazy shit have I done?" Katherina said.

"Maybe if you let Sage go we will have him on our side to fight against Esther," I said to him "We could get him to come over. Come on you would want your love to be returned to you. Wouldn't you?"

"I would." He brought Elena closer to him.

"Is this all you wanted me here for?" I asked him.

"No. I was wondering if you could help with something else. There is this ring that Alaric is wearing that is turning him crazy, and I was wondering if you could maybe help with it." Damon said.

"Sure. I will look and see if there is anything in my magic book. I can't promise anything." I said.

"Thank you," Damon says.

"I will message you if I have found something," I said walking towards the door.

"We have a dance tonight. So we will let you know if something happens." Elena said.

I tell them okay and go back to my house. When I get there I quickly go to my vault and grab my book. I don't like going a long distance but I really needed my magic book. I go back to my house and start looking through my book. I was looking through it for about an hour when a Knock on the door disturbed my reading. I walked to the door an opened it.

"I don't know what you did but I am so grateful that you got them to give my brother back his love," Klaus said grabbing me and hugging me.

"Your welcome," I said hugging him back.

"How was your day?" He said kissing my check.

"Good. I am helping Damon with something." I said dragging him to the couch to sit with me.

"Why do you have to be friends with him?" Klaus whined.

"Don't pout it is very unattractive," I said rolling my eyes.

He crossed his arms and pretended to pout more. I threw my head back laughing. He takes this moment to bring me in his arms and kisses me. It was a slow kiss for a moment. It started to heat up with passion. I was working on taking off his shirt as he kissed down my neck. Things we about to heat up more when the front door opened.

"Ew." I hear Damon say.

I closed my eyes. "You know it is rude not to knock on someone's door," I said to him.

He sat in the chair across from us. "I know." He smiled.

Klaus put back on the shirt. "It is okay. I have to go." He kisses me and gets up and leaves.

I glare at Damon. I get up and straighten out my clothes.

"Hey, I thought you were working on helping out Alaric?"

"I was. I have looked through my book multiple times. There is nothing in there. I'm sorry."

"It was worth a shot."

"Is that all you needed?" I asked him.

"It was. Sorry about ruining your chances of getting laid." He joked with me.

"I will get you back for that," I said pushing him towards the door.

"Bye." He said walking out the door.

I closed and locked the door. Like that would do anything if he wanted to get in. I go up to my bathroom and take a long bath.

Klaus POV:

After the dance, we were all in the cemetery. Mother was trying to magically attack Matt and Tyler. We were all trying to stop her. Not that it was working. She was being smart about us trying to take her down. Alaric gets up and kills mother. Everything stops for a moment. She was dead. Everything was okay. It was finally over. Using vampire speed we cleaned everything up and put mother back in the coffin. I put it in the house so we can have a proper burial. After all that is done, I take a shower and decide that I am going to go personally tell Regina that it is over. When I get over to her house I could tell that she is probably about to go to bed. It is late. I knock on the door. Not a few seconds later she answered the door.

"Hey, it's late. Is everything okay?" She asks dragging me inside.

"Everything is good. Alaric killed Esther." I said shutting the door.

"That's great. How are you feeling? I know that she was trying to kill you but she is still your mother."

"I am good. I know can focus all my attention on you."I said locking the door and bringing her to me.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you." She laughed at me.

"Hmmm love me," I said kissing her neck.

"It is a possibility." She said laughing.

"Only a possibility," I said.

"It will be a yes if we can finish what we started before we were interrupted." She said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.

"I can handle that," I said as we got upstairs. She leads me to her bedroom. I shut the door. I was definitely okay with focusing all my attention on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina's POV:

Leaving Storybrook was one of the hardest things that I had to do. It was a life that had control over. Henry was there. I was happy when Henry was younger. Then Snow had to give him that book. That's when everything went downhill. I am satisfied with my new life. I have people who are my friends. They know my past, and they are not afraid of me. Well, maybe that's because they have done things that are just as bad. I also found someone who is there for me. Talking about what we are laying in bed.

"What are you think about love?" Klaus said kissing my bare shoulder.

"Just how much my life has changed these last few months," I said turning around.

"Did it change for the better?" He asked me. 

"I mean meeting Rebekah and Damon was good," I said smirking at him.

"What about me?" He asked pinning me to bed.

"Hmm, I have not decided yet," I said.

"I am going to have to change your mind." He said bringing me into a kiss.

Later that day

When we finally got out of bed, we just hung out at the house for the day. It has been a rough couple of weeks. Now the Esther was out of the way things were going to be better. We made it official a few days ago. Klaus decided that it was time to end the feud with Elena and the Salvator brothers. He was willing to make a change for me. It was great. It was about 4 in the afternoon when he told me that he needed to go. I kissed him goodbye, and he left. The rest of the day I decided that I was going to clean. I have not had a lot of time to clean. I also caught up on all my paperwork and did a few things for the town. I was only going to be the Mayor for a few more weeks. They got a new mayor to step in. I was happy to give them the position. They needed someone who knew the town's history — someone who deserved the job.

It was an hour after Klaus had left and I was making myself dinner when I heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the kitchen to the door. I unlock the door and open it. I open it to see Damon. He has a bottle of Burben in his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Elena broke up with me. She says that she does not know why she was with me. She says that I am too reckless. I have done to many bad things." He said walking into my house.

"I'm sorry Damon," I said leading him into the living room.

"I am so tired of everyone thinking that I am evil. That I am a bad person. I mean yes I have done bad things but so has everyone else. You understand don't you?" He said flopping on the couch.

"I understand. Everyone thinks that I am evil when I have given up on my evil ways. I know that I have messed up, but I hope people can look at who I have become." I said to him.

He looks at me. "You and I will never be treated like real people, will we? We will always be treated like monsters."

"We will. I am going to go pick up food from the grill for us." I said grabbing my coat and keys. "I will be back soon."

He throws his head back and says okay.

I walk out the door and to my car. I got into my car and started my car. I drove my car to the Grill. When I get to the Grill, I sit at the bar and wait to be waited on. Matt came over to me.

"Hey, Mayor Mills. How are you today?" He asked me.

"I am good. How are you, Matt?"

"I am doing well."

"That's good. What can I get for you?"

"Just two burgers and fries. Also a side of Onion rings. Can I get that for take out?" I asked him.

"Sure. That will be ready soon." Matt said walking back to the kitchen.

I waited about 20 minutes before Matt brings out my food. I paid the bill and walked out the door. I was heading to my car when I ran into Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. How are you dealing with not being the Mayor anymore?"

"I am okay with it. I mean I will have a lot of free time." I said to her.

"You will. It was nice to see you. I have to get home. I will see you later." She said to me waving and walking away.

I turned to go to my car when I see Klaus. He was standing at the end of the building. He was looking at his phone. It was a few seconds later when I see Caroline walking up to him. She comes up to him and smiles. I can tell that they are exchanging a conversation. It seemed pretty normal. I have not got to meet her. The one time that I did, she was glaring at me. It was when I was with Klaus. Maybe she was jealous. I was just about to walk away when I see Caroline leaned in and kissed him. I was just going to brush it off, but he did not push her away. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When he finally pushed her away, he had looked up and seen me staring at him. I get into my car and start the car. I had put the food in the passenger seat. I put on my belt and started the car. I looked up to see Klaus running up to me. I decided that I could not face him right now. I put my car in drive and drive away. I looked in the mirror and saw him just standing there. I could feel my phone going off in my purse. When I got to a stop light, I got out my phone to see who it was. It was Klaus. I just hit declined. I finished driving to my house. I turned off my car and grabbed everything that I needed to. I walked into my house to see that Damon was still sitting in the same place that he was. 

He lifted his head to look at me. I dropped the food on the table.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"Caroline just kissed Klaus. He did not pull away." I said.

"Wow, we have both had a shitty day." He said grabbing the bag of food.

I about to answered him when I hear my phone go off again. I grab it and look at the screen. It was a text from Klaus.

Klaus- Hey please answer my phone call. I need to talk to you. It is not what it looked like.

Regina- Are you sure? I mean you took a while to pull away.

Klaus- It did not mean anything. I was shocked by it. I had feelings for her before I meet you.

Regina- That is not helping your case. I think that maybe we need time apart. You need to figure out if you still have feelings for her. I don't want to continue a relationship if you still have feelings for her.

Klaus- I don't have feelings for her. I only want you. Please give me another chance.

Regina- Take some time. 

I sent the last text and then turned off my phone.

"I need to get out of here," Damon said taking a fry. "I need to get away from all the drama."

"I agree with you," I said taking my burger and taking a bite.

"Let's do it." He said.

"Where would we go?" I asked him.

"New Orleans?" He asked me.

"Sounds good. When do you want to leave?"

"In a week. You still have some Mayor duties."

"Now I just need to avoid Klaus for a week."

"You can do it." He said eating more fries." Can I stay here? I don't want to go home."

"Sure. I am going to put in a movie." I said.

We watched the movie and then went to bed. It has been a long and hard day. I got the guest bedroom set up for Damon and then went to bed. I turned back on my phone before I went to bed. I went to look at my phone. There were a few miss calls from Klaus; there was also a few texts that I decided that I am going to ignore him. It killed me to ignore him, but he needs to figure out what he wants. I turned my phone on do not disturb. I laid in bed for a while facing my ceiling. I did not want to cry, but the tears were coming out of my eyes. I did not want to lose him. I soon fell asleep.

The next week I stayed home most of the time and worked on the paperwork. I got the new mayor up to date on everything that we were doing. Klaus has tried to contact me a few times, but I continued to ignore him. I messaged Rebekah and told her that I just needed time to figure out everything. She completely understood and said to me that she wanted to kick his butt. I also got everything packed up that I was going to need. I left everything there. I only packed up my clothes and a few things that I needed. I did not need much. It was the day that we were leaving. We decided that we were going to leave early in the morning. Damon came over with everything that he needed. I put my car in the garage. I put everything that I was going to bring in his vehicle. After I locked up the house, we hit the road. We drove all the way to New Orleans. We only had to stop once. Damon told me that he looked into apartments for us. He had found a huge apartment that we could share. When we got to New Orleans, we stopped at the relator's place to get the keys. We also stopped and got some furniture. We could not have anything.

We spent the next few weeks starting our lives. We found a nice place to hang out. Damon got to know some of the local vampires. I also got to meet some of the local witches. They did not get to do magic, but they were witches. I became friends with a woman named Freya. She reminded me a lot of the Mikaelson's. It was kind of crazy, but it was nice to have someone. Damon and I also got used to living with each other. It was hard to learn how to live with each other.

Every week we take turns going to the grocery store. This week was my turn. I was almost finished getting all of my groceries when I remembered that I needed more tooth past. I walked past the aisle that had all the tampons, and I stopped. Then it hit me. When was the last time that I had a period? I could not remember. I have been so stressed out that I did not even think about it. I walked down a little more to pick up a box of a pregnancy test. After that, I went and checked out. When I got home, I put all the groceries away. I went to the bathroom and took the two test. After taking the test, I sat in the bathroom and waited the 3 minutes before getting the results. I passed the bathroom waiting for the timer on my phone to go off. This was the longest 3 minutes of my life. When the timer went off, I looked down at the two tests. They were both positive.

I hear a knock on the door and Damon asking me if I was alright. I opened the door to handed him the test. All I hear is oh shit before I pass out.


	10. 5 years later

Regina's Pov:

"Damon, what do you think that you are doing?" I said looking at him in shock.

"Ummm I was teaching Hope and Brently how to bake cookies." He said smiling.

I was going to say something, but I was almost tackled to the ground by two little people. 

"How are you my darlings?" I asked them kneeling and giving them hugs and kisses.

"Good. Uncle Damon is teaching how to cook." My son Brently said.

"I can see that. As long as you guys clean up your mess." I said wiping the flour off his face.

"Mommy do you want to help?" Hope asked me.

"Sure. Let mommy go change into something different." I said standing up.

Both kids nod there heads and rush back to Damon. I laughed my head and walked to my room to change. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail, and I go back to the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and started helping Damon and the twins with the cookies.

"Are you guys excited to meet your older brother?" Damon asked the twins.

"Yes, we are," Hope said looking up from the bowl.

"Will he want to play games with us?" Brently asked.

"He most likely will. Is that why you guys are baking cookies?" I asked him dipping my finger in the bowl and eating some cookie dough.

They both nod their head.

"Hey. Don't do that." Damon said to me.

"You can tell me what to do." I challenged him. 

"Your right but I can do this." He said taking a handful of flour and throwing it at me.

I wiped the flour out of my face. "Really?" I said taking an egg and breaking it on his head.

"It is on." He said sprinkling cocoa powder on my hair.

I threw more flour at him. The twins were cheering us on and laughing. I was just about to break another egg on his head when the doorbell rang. Damon walked over to the door and opened it. That is when I thought that it would be a good idea to throw the egg that was in my hand at the back of his head. I had perfect aim, and it hit him. I threw it just as he opened the door. I smiled to see Henry, Emma, Hook, Snow and Charming standing there. 

"Um hi," Emma said looking at the mess the four of us are.

I walked over to them after putting the cookies in the oven. "Sorry, we were baking," I said smiling.

Henry ran over and hugged me. He has gotten tall the past five years. I hugged him back.

"Wow, mom you have gotten short," Henry said.

"Maybe you are just tall," I said back to him. "You guys can come in. We don't bite. Much."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Damon closed the door. "I am going to go change." He said to me. 

The twins come running over to me. They run into my arms. Hope looked like a mini-me. She had my hair color, my face shape but her eyes were all her fathers. Brently, on the other hand, was a mini Klaus. Every part of him was Klaus. He even had some of his attitudes.

"This is hope and Brently," I said to them.

Henry walked over to us. "Hi. It is nice to meet you guys." He said smiling at them

"Hi," Hope said shy.

"Do you like to play games?" Brently said cocking his head to the side.

"I sure do, but I would think that you would want presents first?" He said holding out two bags.

"We love present!" They said together rushing out of my arms and waiting for Henry to hand them there presents.

"What do you say?" I told them.

"Thank you, Henry." They said hugging him.

Everyone else was sitting on the couch watching the twins open there presents. Henry had given them wooden swords. They said thank you and then started to run around the house with there swords.

"Be careful," I said to them.

"We will be." They said.

"How about we go get cleaned up, and we could go to the park?" I asked them.

"Yay!!" They said jumping around. 

"Damon will you help them get cleaned up. I am going to clean the kitchen." I yelled back to him.

"Sure." He yelled back.

The twins run back to there room.

"You look happy." Snow commented.

"I am," I said going into the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven.

"What happened to Klaus?" Henry asked.

"We broke up. I caught him kissing some other girl." I said wiping the counter.

"What a fool he was," Damon said walking back with the twins.

I smiled at him. "I am going to shower and change. I will be right back." I said walking up to Damon. "Behave."

"I always do." He said to me.

I walked away and went to my room. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water. I take off all my clothes and get into the shower. I put my head under the water letting it drain down my back. 

A lot has happened in the past five years. When I found out that I was pregnant, I almost called Klaus to tell him, but I decided against it. I know that it was wrong not to tell him. He had his right, but the longer I waited for, the more afraid I got to make the phone call. Next thing I knew I was going into labor and dying. The twins are what you call a tribrid. They are half Witch because of me and Klaus's mother. Then they are werewolf and vampire from Klaus. They have started to show some signs of magic. I knew that it was bound to happen. I started to show signs about 6. I did not want to learn it. I was going to leave it to the twins on if they want to learn or not. Damon had to turn me after I gave birth. Once I turned Freya made me a daylight ring. I had excellent control of my bloodlust.  
Another good thing was I still had all my magic. They did not understand how I was able to keep my magic. Usually, after you are turned into a vampire, you lose all your magic. Damon was very shocked that I had control. I had opted to drink blood bags and if I am in a pinch feed and compel. I had gotten very good at it. I spent the first year of the twins life mostly to myself. I only saw Damon and Freya. After that Damon and Freya would spend time with the twins so I could go out and do things. I found this nice bar called, Rousseau's. That is where I meet Marcel and Kami. It was nice to make new friends. Marcel tried to get me to go on a date with him, but I still did not know how I felt about Klaus and did not want to lead him on. Marcel and Kami got to meet the twins a few months after I became friends with them. As soon as Marcel saw Brently, I had a lot of explaining to do. He told me of what Klaus had done. And how that Klaus is the one who turned him into a vampire. I told him my story. After that, I had become good friends with him. Damon and I worked our ways in his ranks. He also gave Freya special permission to use her magic.

I come out of my thoughts when the water gets cold. I finish my shower and get dressed. This time I have decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I braided my hair and put on a pair of knee high boots. I did love my riding boots. I walked out to the living room to everyone looking terrified except for Henry, Damon and the twins.

"What did you do?" I asked Damon.

"I started to drink some blood. I was thirsty." He said holding up the blood bag.

I rolled my eyes. "They are not used to that," I told him.

"Hey, I am sorry that I don't have perfect control over my bloodlust like you do." He said.

"You should! You are way older than me." I said.

"He is not going to harm you," I told them.

"Are you going to harm us?" Snow asked me.

"I already would have if I were planning on it," I told her.

They all nod there heads.

I spend the next 30 minutes explaining what happened and telling them about what it is like to be a vampire. After they calmed down, we went to the park. Henry and the twins ran around and played with the swords.

"You really have changed." Snow said behind me.

"I feel like my old self. Before I was married to your father. Before I was the evil queen." I said to her turning around.

"I am happy that you are happy." She said to me.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "Also thank you for letting Henry come and visit me."

"Your welcome." Snow said.

We stay there for a little bit longer before we go home. We have dinner and they all leave to go to the hotel. They were going to go home the next morning. It was still nice to see them. After our goodbyes and promises that Henry would come and visit us again or we were going to have to go visit them in Storybrooke they left.

I had just got the twins to bed when there was a knock on the door. I run to the door to open it. When I did I saw Marcel and a girl. She had to be about 16 or 17. I let them into the house.

"Hey sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you help protect Davina. The witches are going to sacrifice her." He said.

"Sure. Let me go set up the spare bedroom." I said shutting the door behind them.

I went and set up the room really quick After that I got Davina some clothes. She thanked me and went into the room and changed. Marcel told me what happened. I told him not to worry about it. She can stay here as long as she needed to. Marcel thanked me. I poured him a drink and we sat and talked for a while. Damon has been seeing Kami for a little while. I knew that his heart stilled wanted Elena but Kami was a good match for him. She balances out his recklessness. After we got back from the park that is where he headed. It was about 11 o'clock at night when Marcel went and checked on Davina and left. I checked to make sure that the twins were okay and went to bed. I just had this strange feeling that something was about to happen. I did not know what but something was about to change. I would have to talk to Freya and Kami about it tomorrow.

Cora's POV:

I watch as my daughter sits there talking to Snow and Charming and I was surprised. When did they become friends? Maybe she was just trying to keep up appearance. I was shocked to see how happy she was. She was always so miserable. The biggest surprise was when I saw the two little kids that looked just like her. She was a mother. I was a grandmother. I could still tell that there was hurt within her. Maybe it was because Henry was still not with her. I guess that I am just going to have to watch her and figure out what is going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus pov:

If you asked my brother and sister what I regretted the most, it would be that I did not push Caroline away. I was confused about how I felt. I mean before I meet Regina I would have been all for it. It was what I was dreaming about. To bad even if I wanted to Caroline did not want me. I think she was just jealous that I was no longer paying attention to her. Losing Regina was something that affected my sister and I a lot. After we broke up, I tried to give her the space that she needed. I tried to call her once or twice for a week, but then I had to see her. That is when I found out that she left. She left with Damon and disappeared. She left a note on the door that said my name on it. I will never forget my what she had said.  
Klaus,  
I am sorry, but I am leaving. Thank you for everything that you have done. I will always love you.

Regina

After that, I fell into a murderous mood. I did things that I am not proud of. I even went to Storybrooke to see if she was there. I made sure that nobody saw me. At the end of it when I heard that someone was plotting against me in New Orleans, I had to go check it out. If someone was planning against me, then I was going to show that what I am made of. Right now I was at the edge of New Orleans. The last time I was here, it was going up in flames. My father was after us. I walk to what use to be our home. When I got there, I noticed that someone was living there. To say I was shocked. I decided that I was going to come and check on it later. First I was going to open the plantation that we had. When I get there, I do a mass cleaning and get everything uncovered. Elijah and Rebekah were going to meet me at the house. I told them about what I saw in the French Quarter. I got a message back from Rebekah a few minutes later saying that they would be there by nightfall. I spent more time running around the city, checking out everything that there was. I saw this bar named Rousseau's and decided that I needed a drink. When I got in the bar, there was a pretty blond at the counter. I walk over and sit at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The women asked.

"Bourbon please," I say to the lady.

"Coming right up." She said turning around and grabbing a glass. She set the glass in front of me and pouring some Bourbon in it.

"Thank you, love."

When I got in the bar, there was a pretty blond at the counter. I walk over and sit at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The women asked.

"Bourbon please," I say to the lady.

"Coming right up." She said turning around and grabbing a glass. She set the glass in front of me and pouring some Bourbon in it.

"Thank you, love."

"One you're welcome. Two do not call me love." She said.

"Sorry," I said taking a sip out of my drink.

"It's fine. I don't like nicknames. The name is Cami." She said.

"Klaus," I said smiling.

"What are you doing in town?" She asked.

"I used to live here, and I just came back to see what was going on," I said. 

"Well, it has been a long time since I have seen you." I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around. "Marcel. It has been a while." I said.

"Cami can you get me my usual and whatever Klaus is drinking." He asked pointing to a table by the window.

She nodded her head and went and to grab our drinks. We handed us our drinks, and then we walked over to the table that he had pointed to.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I heard someone was planning something against me, so I came here to check it out. Last time I checked I was allowed to be in the city." I said to him.

"You can, but I run this place now." He said smirking.

"So you are the one living in the French Quarter?" I said smirking back.

"I am." He said waving to someone.

I did not turn around to see who it was. I did not care who it was. I did not think that there was anyone in this town that I would know.

"Marcel." A sweet voice said behind me. The voice was very familiar, but I could not place who it was.

"Regina. Where is Damon?" He asked.

"Making kissy lips with Cami." She said taking the seat next to him.

She was just as pretty as I remembered. She looked like an angel. I could not believe that she was here and a vampire. So this is where they ran away to.

"Klaus this is Regina. Regina this is Klaus." He said.

"We don't need to be introduced. Now do we Regina?" I said to me.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"You two know each other?" Marcel said.

"We..." I started to say before getting cut off by Regina.

"We were lovers for a while."

Marcel nodded his head. He asked Regina to move before getting up. "I will talk to you later. I have to go take care of something." He said kissing her cheek.

"So, this is where you ran away to?" I asked her.

"I was hurt, and Damon thought it would be a good idea to get away for a while. I did not mean to be away for as long as I was but I made friends, I was changed into a vampire, and I had a lot of things that have happened." She said fiddling with her phone.

"Why did you get turned into a vampire?" I asked her.

She flipped her phone over. "This is the reason," she said.

I looked at the picture. It was a picture of her, Damon and two children about four years old. The girl looked like the spitting image of Regina there was no way that you could say that that child was not her's. The girl's eyes were the same shade as mine. The little boy was a mini-me. He looked just like me when I was a kid. They were all covered in flour and eggs. They all had huge smiles on there faces. Damon had the little girl in his arms, and Regina was holding the little boy. They looked all thrilled. It made me a little hurt.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked her.

She brought the phone to her chest and hugged it. "I was going to, but then I died giving birth to them. The longer I waited, the harder it got. I don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you." She said sadly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked her.

She sat there for a minute before she spoke again. "I don't know." She whispered.

"You had no right to keep them from me," I said running my hand through my hair. "I don't even know there name's or their birthday."

"Hope and Brently. They were born on May 2nd." She said.

We sat there staring at each other for a while. I did not know what to say. I was a father. I was processing that there were two more people in my family. I was also upset that I missed four years of my children's life. Four years was a long time. I wonder what they were like. I wondered if they had my temper.

"You can come and meet them. I need to tell them that you are here. I told them that you did not know about them but if you did you would be here. They ask a lot of questions about you. I know that they would love to meet you." Regina said.

"I would love to. You have my phone number call me when I can come and meet them." I said crossing my arms. "Please actually call me."

"I will. I am sorry that I did not tell you that you were a father." She said sincerely.

"I am still mad. I can't get over the fact that you hid this from me for five years." I said to her.

She looks down at the table. "I know." She said quietly.

"Regina." Someone said running up to the table. She sounded frantic.

"Freya. Where are the twins?" She said getting up and walking over to her.

"We went to the park, and there were playing on the swings. I turned around just for a second to grab my drink, and they were gone." She said almost crying.

"Calm down. We will find them." Regina said with panic in her voice.

"I am so sorry Regina," Freya said crying.

"Can I help?" I asked her."

Regina turns to me. "Sure. We can all spread out and try to find them," she said. She walked over to were Damon and Cami was and told them that they needed to help find the twins.

She gave me her address and then we all went our separate ways. I knew this town like the back on my hand. I was thinking about all the places that were fun for kids to be. I knew that there was another park not far from here. I walked over to the park. There in the sandbox were the twins playing in the sand. I messaged her saying I have found them and I will meet them at her house. I walked over to them and kneeled. They looked at me.

"Hello," I said to them.

"Hi," Brently said to me.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked them.

"Mommy said that we should not talk to strangers." He said.

Hope just sat quietly. She seemed really shy.

"That is good. Talking to strangers is bad. But your mommy wanted me to help her find you. You gave her and Freya a scare." I said to him.

"We did not mean to run away. We wanted to go to the other park." He said.

"It is bad to run away. Your mom and family would be really really sad if something bad happened to you guys." I said.

"Are you are daddy?" Hope asked me walking up to me.

"I am," I said looking at her.

"Why did you leave us with only a mommy?" She asked.

"I did something foolish and made mommy sad. She and Damon wanted a change in their life, so they left and came here. I did not know about you guys until today. I hope that I can get to know you guys." I said.

They looked at each other, and they both ran up to me and hugged me. I look down at my arms in shock. I hug them back. At this moment I knew that I would do anything for my children.

I picked them up. "How about we go back to mommy?" I asked them.

They both nodded there head in agreement. I smiled, and we walked back to Regina's house. On the way back to Regina's house they told me everything about them. They told me their favorite colors, animals. Their favorite thing 's to do. They told me that Uncle Damon was teaching them how to make cookies a few days ago. They also asked me things about me. I told them about how many brothers and sisters I had and anything else they wanted to know.

When we got to Regina's house, they wiggled out of my arms and ran to the door. They opened the door and ran it. I followed them in. They ran straight to Regina. I heard them apologizing for running away from Freya. She hugged them tightly and told them never to do that again. They got hugs from everyone else. Once everyone knew that they were okay the twins started to talk about me and how I saved them. I smiled at them. Regina thanked me and even hugged me. I had to say that I missed having her in my arms. She asked me to stay for dinner. I agreed to it because the twins wanted me to. I mean I wanted to get to know my children. It was about 8 o'clock at night when they were bathed and ready to go to bed. They asked me to read them a bedtime story. Regina told me that it would be okay. She wanted me to get to know them.

Once Brently and Hope were in bed, I read them there favorite book. "Will you come over again?" I heard Hope ask.

"You bet I will," I said tucking them in. "Good night my little wolves," I said quietly.

When I get back out to the living room, Damon and Cami were gone. They went out to her apartment and Freya also left. She had to work in the morning. There was someone else in the house, but they were hiding. I did not ask because it was not my place to.

"Thank you for all the help today," Regina told me as I was grabbing my jacket.

"Your welcome. Can I come by some other time? I want to get to know them." I asked her.

"Any time. They seem to like you, which is good. Just call me in advance." She said smiling at me. "Also if your siblings are in town bring them. You know that they are going to want to meet them also."

"I will," I said opening the door. "Bye Regina."

"Bye." She said as I shut the door.

I walked back to the bar to grab my car. After I got my car, I went back to the house. When I got there, I parked my car, and I got out. I did not even get into the house before Elijah and Rebekah were to me. We walked into the house and went into the living room.

"You guys are not going to believe the day that I had," I said flopping on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus POV:

"So when can we meet our niece and nephew?" Rebekah asked me.

" Regina says that you guys can meet them. She seemed excited that you guys would be in town." I told her.

"She should have told you," Elijah said taking a sip of his drink.

"I know. I am disappointed also." I told him.

"She gave me her new number so I could message her. I will ask her if we can come over late this afternoon." I told them.

They both said okay, and then we went our sperate ways. I quickly messaged Regina and asked if I could bring my siblings over to see the twins. She said that it was okay. I messaged her and told her to message me when they are ready for us to come over.

I went into the room where all my paints are. I decided that I was going to paint the twins. I remembered the picture that Regina had on her phone. I even added Damon. I was going to have to put my difference with him aside. I wanted to be in the twins life. It was about two hours later, and I was almost done with the painting when I got a text from Regina. Yes, I was still mad at her for not telling me that I was a father, but I could not help be happy that she was back into my life. She seemed so much more content then what she was. I had so many questions for her. Was Henry still in her life? Where the twins in school yet? Did they have magical powers as she did? Would they be a hybrid like I was? I was also worried about them.  
I knew that there were many people after me. I would hate for them to be in trouble like I was. I know that Regina could protect them, but I could do a better job. I am a thousand years old. I am strong enough to be able to take on whatever threatened us. I just hoped that my family did not do anything stupid. I did not think that any of my siblings would cause a problem. I just hoped that we have learned that our mother is not a good person. I don't want to even think about Mikael coming back to life. He was a terror that nobody wanted to deal with. We were on the run from him for a while. It was too long. I never want to be on the run from him again. He will pay for all the pain he caused us.

I called for Rebekah and Elijah and told them that we were going over to there house. I could just tell from how my siblings were acting that they were happy that they were going to meet the niece and nephew. We decided to run to the edge of town where we walked the rest of the way. We slowed down and walked the rest of the way. When we got to Regina's house, we knocked on the door. I heard Regina telling the kids that they had to pick up their toys because we were coming over. I heard Brently telling her that if I was going to be there father, then they are going to have to learn that we are messy people. I could almost here Regina's eyes rolling at him. I turned to Rebekah and Elijah there were smirking at me.

"What?" I said to them.

"Nothing," Elijah said laughing.

Regina opened the door. She was a vision, even when she was not trying. She was in a pair of legging and a baggy t-shirt. The T-shirt had to be 2 or 3 sizes too big. Rebekah ran up and hugged her.

"I have missed you." She said squeezing her tight.

Regina hugged her back. "I have missed you too."

"I am mad at you. You left without a goodbye and had my niece and nephew and did not even call." She said.

"I know. I am sorry." She said sadly.

Regina said hi to Elijah while he and I were walking into her house. The twins were in the living room playing with small building blocks. They looked up to see us. They both got up and hugged me. I bend down and hug both of them.

"Who are they?" Brently asked.

"Definitely a mini you," Elijah said smiling. "I am Klaus's brother Elijah, and this is our sister Rebekah."

"So that means you guys are my uncle and aunt," Hope said.

"We are," Rebekah said going back to the door to grab the bags that she brought. "I brought you guys presents."

"Yay! Thank you Aunt Beckah." They said together.

They opened the box that was in the bags. Hope had a necklace on a silver chain that had our crest on it. Brently had a thick leather bracelet also with the family crest on it.

"Do you know what those are?" Elijah asked.

They shooked there heads no.

"They are the family crest. We all have them. It shows that you are proud to be a Mikaelson." He added.

I looked over to Regina. She was smiling at them.

"They are cool. Thank you." They said.

They ran up to Regina showing her the new jewelry. "I see." She said picking Hope up.

We all sat and chatted for a while. They kids went back to playing with what Regina said were Lego's on the ground. The same women who were with the kids yesterday came in a while later. She knocked on the door. The kids went running up to her.

"Hey, Regina." She said hugging her and sitting right next to her.

Regina and the woman who just walked in was on the couch. Elijah and Rebekah were on the couch, and I was on the chair.

"Hey, Freya. How is Keelin?" She asked her.

"Good. She needed to check on the werewolf pack. They are getting out of line again." She said.

"Why can't the witches, werewolves, and Vampires just get along?" Regina mumbled.

Freya laughed. "Because we all want power." She said.

"You are a witch?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. My mother was a great and powerful witch, and so was my aunt." She said to them.

"So was ours," Rebekah said.

"Yeah about that. I am your older sister." She said fidging with her fingers.

"How would that be possible? You are not a vampire like us." I asked her.

"I guess I should tell you my story." She said looking at the three of us. "When mom was younger, she had just married dad she was having problems having children. She went to her older sister named Dahlia, and she used dark magic to allow her to have children. She had a price. She would take her first born and every firstborn after that. When I was five years old, Dahlia came for me. Finn was young, and she was pregnant with Elijah at the time. Dahlia allowed me to live planning to use me to brand a new form of power. Which she would absorb from my power, casting a spell on me that causes me to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening. Which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. That is why I still look young. I escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about my family, I traveled to New Orleans in 1914 where I attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus' cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. I put myself in a coffin, and once I was released, I went out into the world to find you guys again. After that, I found the witches and have lived among them. When I met Regina when she was pregnant, I just knew that I had to protect her and the twins. I am afraid that once the twins start showing magic Dahlia is going to show up and try to take them away from you guys. They should not have to live like me prisoned in your own family. Having to see people who you love get killed."

We all sat there in silence. "How do we not know you are lying?" I asked her.

"Why would I come to you guys if I was lying? What would be the point? It is not like I could take all four of you. Call Finn and ask him." She said.

Elijah got up and walked out the door to make the phone call. We all sat there in complete silence until Elijah got back.

"He said that we did have an older sister named Freya. Mom told Mikael that she had died of the Plague. He and Kol will be here tomorrow." He said sitting back down.

"Okay we do believe you, but we do not trust you yet," I said to her.

She looked relieved when I said that to her.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Marcel opened the door.

"Hey, I am just going to get Davina. I thought a night out might be good." He said smiling at them.

"Okay, she is in her room. She came out earlier to eat, and she seems to enjoy the twins." Regina said getting up and walking towards him.

They walk back to the back bedroom. She is gone for about ten minutes before a girl no more than 17 steps out. She and Marcel leave after they say a few more words. Regina comes back and sits next to Freya.

"So is Dahlia a big threat? Do I need to worry about her taking my children?" She said her.

"If they are starting to show magic then it is a good possibility that she is on her way," Freya said.

"You are right." A woman said barging through the door. (I am not going to follow the shows way to get rid of her.) "I am here to take my great niece and nephew. They are not going to get away from me as you did."

She used her magic to make us all in pain. It was like all of our brains were on fire. We were all holding out heads. She walked up to the twins and grabbed them. She waved goodbye to use and then poofed away. A few minutes later, once the pain in our head stopped hurting Regina went in real panic mood.

"Where would she take them?" She said holding Freya against the wall. She had here by the throat.

"I am not sure but we can tract them. We will find them." She said having a hard time breathing.

I walked over to Regina. I walked behind her and took her hand that was around my sister's throat. "Don't worry. You are not going to lose them. We will find them, but we need her help." I whispered into her ear. 

I could feel her relaxing. She dropped Freya to the ground. She just stood there looking at the wall. I turned around, and Elijah and Rebekah had already helped Freya off the ground and walking out the door. Before they left Elijah told me that they are going to start looking for them. They were going to search every part of the city.

Once they were gone, I went to stand in front of Regina. She had her hands over her eyes, and she was crouched on the ground. I could tell that she was crying. I picked her up and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't lose them. They are my babies." She said.

I tilted her head up to mine. "You are not going to, but you are going to have to be strong. You are going to have to take all that anger and sadness that you are feeling and use it to find them. I will not let her have them. We will have them back." I said to her.

She gave me a small smile. "Okay. Let's go get our son and daughter back." She said to me.

We ran out the door and started to look for her. I got a text from Elijah saying that they knew where she was. She had not left the city yet. We ran to the place that she was. We knew that taking her head on was not the smartest way, but it was worth a shot. We were going to try everything.

We all meet where Elijah, Klaus, and Freya were. They looked at us in a panic.

"Guys we have a bigger problem. Esther and Mikael are here and alive." Elijah said.

"That might be helpful. Dahlia is mad at Esther for marrying Mikael and not staying with her." Freya said to them.

"How are we going to use that? What do you want us to tell mom to come here to help us destroy her sister." I asked her.

"I am only helping you because I want Dahlia gone. You guys stay here while I go talk to my sister." She said walking to where she was.

Esther POV:

"Sister. It is nice to see you." I said to her walking into the building.

"What are your kids too weak to fight me. They need their mother." She sneered at me.

"We all know that this fight is between you and me. If I would not have made that deal, then this would have never happened." I said to her.

"The children are mine. They are not leaving me." She said to me.

"Let them go," I shouted to them.

They were hiding in the corner behind some boxes. From what I could see they were hugging each other. I heard Dahlai start saying a spell. I brace myself for the fight that is about to happen. I give my grandchildren a look to run while I fight her off.

She hit me with a powerful spell. I was knocked to the ground. I got up and threw one back at her. In a matter of minutes, we were in the middle of a battle. I looked over to see the kids running out the door and out to there parents. I smiled and through a huge spell. I levitated a steal poll and through it at her. It pierced her right through the heart. I ran over to her as she starts turning into ash.

"I'm sorry sister. I will always love you." She said to me.

"I love you too." Was the last words I said to her before she died.

I closed her eyes and then walked out. I saw Klaus and the women hugging the children. I smiled. The plan had worked.

I smirked and walked away. When I got to the Cemetary, I went to where I knew that I would find her.

"Did it go well?" She asked me.

"She is dead, and the kids are reunited with there parents," I told her.

"Good," Cora said smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

Regin's POV:

Once I had my babies back to me, I started working on putting protection spells on my house. I needed to make sure that they would not be stolen by any more of these crazy people that the Mikaelson's knew. I was hoping that there was nobody else trying to get to them. When Klaus and I got back home with the twins, I cleaned them up and put them to bed. Klaus helped me put them to bed. He was good with them. Once they were asleep, we went into the living room. Damon was out with Cami. They spent a lot of time together. I was happy that he was not still pinning over Elena. She did not know what she wanted and was playing games with Stephen and Damon. It had me wondering what was going on in Mystic Falls. I missed that place. We left so quickly. I had to ask myself if Damon missed his brother. I knew that he was not close to him, but he was family. He and Cami are pleased. 

I was excited to see Rebekah... even Elijah even know we did not always get along. Rebekah was so much fun to hang around. She and her bubbly personality. I have missed our talks and our shopping trips. I knew that I was going to have to make it up to them for not telling them about the twins. Freya was great. I would not trade either of them. I hoped that Klaus and his family would get along and accept Freya. Who knows they are not the most welcoming family.

I went into the kitchen before going into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I needed something to take the edge of today. I grabbed a bottle of scotch and a cup for Klaus. I handed them to him, as I sit down on the chair across from him. I take a sip of my wine. Klaus thanks me and pours himself some scotch. We sit there in silence. I had to wonder what was he thinking about. What he just as upset as I was? Was he worried about his mother? I had a feeling deep down in my gut that there was something else coming. It was going to be a lot worse then what we just dealt with. Esther was very powerful. She took down Dahlia with no problem. How would we deal with her if she came after us?

"You look lost in thought there love," Klaus said walking over to me and kneeling.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "Just lost in thought."

He put his hand on my knee. "About what?" He asked me.

I took a sip of my wine. "Just that I have a feeling that something big is coming."

"I have that same feeling." He said standing up. He took my glass out of my hand and brought me into a hug.

I hugged him back tightly. I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. It was a nice feeling to be in his arms again. I knew that I was going to bury my feelings deep inside me. It did not matter if I was happy. It only mattered that Brantly and Hope were happy. Also what I did was awful. I jumped to a conclusion and left and then did not tell him that he was a father. 

He pulled back where I was standing arms lank away from him. I looked down at the ground. I was ashamed that I was crying over the fact that I screwed up. He tilted my head up. He brushed my tears away.

"Please don't cry. The kids are going to be fine. There is nothing to be sad about." he told me.

I look up at him. "I know. I was just so scared that I was going to lose them. I want to start teaching them magic. I want them to be able to take care of themselves if something happens to them. They are going to have people coming after them." I told him.

"I think that is a good idea. I was thinking maybe you can teach them how to do your type of magic and Freya could help with her magic. There is a difference." He said.

"That sounds like a plan," I told him.

I was so distracted that I never realized how close I was to Klaus. How tempting it was to just lean in a kiss him. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"I am going to go to bed. It has been a long day. If you want to stay the night, you can. I will bring you a blanket." I said

"Thank you," Klaus said dropping his arms to his side.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed a spare blanket and handing them to Klaus.

"Goodnight," I said to Klaus. 

"Goodnight." He said taking the blankets.

I got ready for bed and went to bed. I changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I just laid there for a little while just thinking about the events of the day. I also thought about Klaus and how much I missed him. I thought about the beautiful children that were in the next room sleeping. I was a blessed woman. I had a good relationship with Henry. I did have a hard time when I was turned into a vampire. I did not want to accept it. I thought that I had left the part that I killed people back in the Enchanted Forest. I tried not to kill anyone. I used blood bags, and I did the feed and compelled to forget. Being a vampire did have its perks. I loved being super fast and strong. I loved the super hearing. I could hear every little thing. I could hear the heartbeat of the people next door. It did help when raising two kids. 

I turned over to hear the door open. I turned on the lamp next to my bed. I see the twins standing there. They walked into my room and got into bed with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking them into my arms and cuddling them.

"We had a nightmare," Hope said.

"It is okay. Mommy gots you." I said hugging them.

"Can daddy come and sleep with us?" Brently asked me.

These kids had me wrapped around there fingers, especially with there doe eyes and their little voices.

"Let me go ask him," I said getting out of bed.

I walked out of the bedroom and walked up to him. He was just laying there on the couch. When he heard me walk up to the couch, he sat up and looked at me.

"The kids were wondering if you could come and cuddle with them. They are afraid." I asked him. 

"Sure." He said smirking.

"I am only allowing this because the kids are scared. It does not change anything." I said to him poking him in the chest.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He leaned down and whispered in my ears. "Whatever you say, love."

I shivered. It sucked how much control he still had over me. Klaus still made my knee's buckle. I lead him to the bedroom. The kids were sitting and looking at the door. I got in the bed on the one side and Klaus got on the other side. The kids laid in the middle of the bed and cuddled with us. I looked Klaus in the eyes before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I was happy to just lay down and not have to worry about anything. I had both my children and their father right here. I feel asleep thinking about what my life would have been like if I would have not jumped to conclusions and would have stayed there.

The Next Morning:

I woke up the next morning to have two strong arms around me. I opened my eyes to see the Klaus was sleeping next to me. The twins were sleeping on the other side of him. I laid there and wondered how we moved like that in the middle of the night. I gently move Klaus's arms from around me and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed. After I was dressed I went out of the room and went to the kitchen. I got everything I needed to make breakfast. I was going to make waffles, eggs, and bacon. I was making the bacon when Damon walked out of his room and into the kitchen. I looked up from making waffles to smile at him.

"Good morning. I did not think that you were here." I said to him.

"Morning. Kami and I decided we needed a break," he said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Why you guys seemed perfect for each other?" I told him.

"We were fighting about the fact that I am thinking about going back to Mystic Falls. I ran away from my problems and it has been a good break but I am ready to go face my problems." Damon said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I really did like it in Mystic Falls." I said.

We were in complete silence for a few minutes. Damon and I barely ever just sat in silence. He was one of my best friends.

"So Klaus stayed over?" Damon asked.

"He did."

"Why in your bed?" He smirked at me.

"The twins wanted both of there parents," I told him.

"I mean I don't care if you guys get back together. You guys have kids together. Also, I can see a huge change in him since he found out." 

"I feel bad. I did not tell him that he was a father. I jumped to conclusions and then I moved miles away. It has been 5 years. Would you be mad at me?" I asked him.

"I would but I would get over it." He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

I smiled at him. "This is why you are my best friend."

"I thought it was because I am sexy." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hmm well I mean you are not to bad to look at." I teased him.

"Bully." He said pouting at me.

I laughed as he sat there with his arms crossed pouting at me.

I finished breakfast. Damon helped me by cooking the bacon. We played music while jamming out. We were having a little dance party. It was something that we did while we cooked with each other.

We were almost done with breakfast when I could just feel someone staring at me. I turned around to see Klaus smirking at us. The twins come walking out of my bedroom. They looked like little zombies.

"Good morning my babies," I said kissing them on the cheek.

"Morning." They said in unison.

I handed them there breakfast with a glass of milk. They perked up a little when I gave them their food. Klaus came over and sat by the twins. I gave him a plate of food.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him.

"Whatever you are having." He told me.

I grabbed three blood bags and handed them to Damon.

"Damon I forgot to tell you that we were thinking about teaching the twins some magic. Just enough to be able to protect them. Just in case Esther comes after them." I told him.

"I think that is a good idea. Who knows what she is going to do. No offense Klaus." He said.

"I have a crazy mother. I know that." He shrugged his shoulders at him.

"You know I think we all have crazy mothers," I said to them.

They all agreed with me. We finished our breakfast. I got the twins ready for the day. Once they were dressed we decided to go over to Freya's house. I texted her earlier to see if she wanted to help me teach them magic. With learning both kinds of magic it would be very helpful. They definitely had it in their blood. Klaus and Damon decided that they were going to stay at my house while I was talking to Freya. I thought it would be good male bonding.

When I got to Freya's Rebekah was there. She brought me into a hug. She also hugged the twins. We sat and caught up for a little while. Freya was telling us about how there was a new werewolf in their clan.

"Oh, I figured out how to break the sire lines on my end," Freya told me.

"I did too," I told her. We decided this would be a big problem. Since all of the vampires were connected by the lines. We wanted to make sure that vampires were not losing their lives because an Orginal was killed. We did the spell to fix that and then we taught the twins some simple magic. We just taught them some of the basics. We wanted them to be able to do enough to help stop whoever is trying to take them. I taught them how to disappear in the smoke. Freya taught them how to make a vampire be in pain. It was a few hours later and we decided it was time to go home. The kids and I stopped at the store to get a few things. After we went to the store we finished walking home. We were almost there when I saw Esther. I told the kids to stay behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

" I want to turn all of my kids into Witches. I don't want them to be Vampires anymore. Can't you see they destroy everything that they touch." She said walking up to me.

"You turned them. Why would you want to destroy what you made." I asked her. I put my hand in my pocket and called Klaus. I Knew once he heard his mothers voice he would be here.

"I did it because of Mikeal. He wanted them to be able to fight the werewolves. We were upset over the loss of our youngest son, Henry. You would know what that means wouldn't you?" She said to me.

"I would except I know that there is no way that I could ever fix what I did. I messed up but I am trying to be a better person. I am trying to right the wrong that I did." I told her.

She was about to say something when Klaus came behind her and knocked her out.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and the kids.

"We are good," I said to him. "What are you going to do with your mother?"

"I am going to do something that she will hate. I am going to turn her into a vampire. She can live being the monster that she hates." He said to me. He picked up her body. "Go home. I will be there soon."

We did what he said and walked home. When we got there I made dinner. I was just waiting for Klaus and the rest of the siblings to come back.

Klaus POV:

I gave some blood to my mother. Elijah had met me at the cemetery where we were going to keep her. All of us sibling decided that it would be a good plan. Having her life as we did. She would have to live for all of eternity as a monster that she hated. Elijah broke her neck. We waited a little while before she woke up. I handed her a blood bag.

"Choose to live or choose to die," I said to her before we all left her there. We locked the door and we went back to Regina's.

When we got there Regina was in the kitchen cooking. Damon and the twins were in the living room playing some type of board game.

"You will not have to worry about Esther anymore," Elijah said.

"That is good," Regina said smiling.

"We can finally live in peace of our family," Rebekah said. 

We were just about to say something when a woman appeared in the room.

"And you thought that this was enough protection." She said looking at Regina. "I taught you better. Thank you for the kids." She said disappearing with the twins.

We all turned to Regina who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Who was that?" I said to her.

"My mother," Regina said.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina's POV:

I did not know what to think. My mother just took the kids. She was dead. I had the pirate kill her. I am going to strangle him when I get the chance. I should have taken care of it myself. 

"Are you okay?" Damon asked me.

"She was dead. She should not be able to walk in this realm." I said.

"Do you know where she would take them?" Klaus asked me.

"You're not going to like it," I said to him.

"Just tell me," Klaus asked.

"Looks like we are going to Storybrook," I said to him.

"I don't think all of us should go. We could scare my mother off if we all show up." Klaus said.

"There is no way that we are staying. We want to help get our niece and nephew back." Rebekah said standing up.

"Klaus is right. If there is one thing I know about my mother is that she will make it harder for us to get them back if we all go." I said to her.

"I am not happy about this, but if this is what you think is best then we will go with it," Rebekah said sitting back down.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Do you need to get anything?" I asked Klaus.

He shook his head no. We got everything around that we needed. After we said our goodbyes to everyone, we left. We were on our way to Storybrook. The car ride was silent. Klaus asked if he could drive. I told him it was okay. I was too worried to drive anyways. I messaged Henry and told him what happened and that we would be there soon.

"I am not thinking about staying in New Orleans after we get Hope and Brently back," I said to him.

"Where do you think you want to go?" He asked me. I could tell in his voice that he was worried I was going to take the kids away from him again.

"I was thinking back to Mystic Falls. I did like it there. There also is a school that is for kids just like Hope and Brently. It would be nice for them to get to know kids just like them." I said to him.

"I think that is a good idea. Why are you telling me this?" He asked me.

"You are their father. You have a right to know where there are and what I am going to do. Also, I want you to be apart of there life." I said to him.

He looked at me for a second and then pulled off of the road. We were driving through a back street right now.

"Klaus I don't want to do this without you. There are going to be things that I can't help them with." I said quietly.

He looked at me and grabbed my face. He whispers a thank you before he brings me in for a kiss. It was full of passion and love. All I could do is kiss him back. Oh, how I have missed his lips. Okay, I have missed all of him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Whatever you choose we will do it together," Klaus said to me.

"Together," I said to him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I was going to let go of his hand, but he would not let me. Once we were back on the road, we started up some small talk. We were both were trying to take our mind off the fact that this is the third time in the past three days that the kids have been in danger. When we were almost there, I took over driving. I knew where the line to cross into town was. I could always since the magic of the town.

Once we were in town, I drove to my old house. Henry told us that he would be there. Nobody has been living there. I had to wonder if the Charming's were going to be there. They always had to be in the way. It was their way of helping. It was one of there most annoying traits. When I pulled up to the driveway, I saw Emma's yellow bug. I listened hard to the voices in the voices in the house. I could hear Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming. There was another male voice that I could not place who it was. We parked the car in the driveway.

"Ready to face the music?" I asked Klaus.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it. "Of course, love." He said.

We stood there for a few minutes before we decided to move.

"You are looking good Dearie." I heard behind me.

"Gold. It is good to see you also." I said letting go of Klaus's hand and walking up to him.

"What are you doing back in town?" He asked me. "I had it under impression that you did not want to come back here."

"I was planning not to come back, but my mother had to go and kidnap my children," I said angrily.

"Children?" He asked me.

"Twins. They are 4." I said taking out my phone and showing him the picture that was my home screen. It was one of Damon and me with the kids. It was after the food fight.

"What are there names? Is this guy the father? They do not look like him." He said.

"There names are Hope and Brently. No Damon is not the father. This is there father, Klaus." I said pointing to Klaus. "Klaus this is Gold. He was my mentor."

"It is nice to meet you," Klaus said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Gold said shaking his hand also.

"I got to go face the Charming's. Before we go, we will come and see you." I said to Gold.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said walking away.

I turned to Klaus. "Let's do this."

We walked up to the door and knocked. The house was in Henry's name, so he was going to have to invite us in. We heard the voices shush and heard footsteps come towards the door.

"Mom," Henry said hugging me when he opened the door.

"Henry. It is nice to see you." I said hugging him back.

"Why are you still standing outside?" He asked me.

"You have to invite us in," I said to him.

"Mom you can come in." He said smiling. "Klaus you can also come in."

We both walked through the door to see the Charming standing there crossing their arms. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Klaus POV:

"Henry, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked him while everyone walked into the living room.

"Sure," Henry said.

"I know that you want to protect your brother, sister, and mother, that is why I am going to ask you a favor," I told him.

"What is the favor?" He asked me.

"I want you to drink this," I said handing him a vile.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"It is my blood. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you will become a vampire. It would destroy your mom if something happened to you." I told him.

"Do you think that Cora is going to try to hurt me?" He asked me.

"I think that she will do whatever she wants to and she will hurt whoever gets in her way," I told him.

"I will do it." He said taking the vile and drinking it. He makes a funny face but drinks it anyway.

"One more thing. Please don't tell your mother. This is just a precaution." I asked him.

"I won't tell her. Pinky promise." He said holding up his pinky.

"Pinky promise," I said to him smiling.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said to him.

He was going to say something to me when we heard crashing in the living room. We both run into the room. When we walk into the room, Regina has a man with only one hand up against the wall.

"This is your fault. You were supposed to kill her." Regina said to this man.

He tried to say something, but she was holding on to neck to tight for words to come out of his mouth. This just made her angrier.

"Love, you got to let him go a little so he can talk. He can't breath with you holding him by the neck." I said walking up to her and rubbing her arm trying to calm her down.

She let out a sigh and let him drop to the floor. She went and sat on the chair. She just turned and glared at him.

"Would you happen to know where my mother would be hiding?" She asked him crossing her arms across her chest.

"We have not seen her." The blond women said helping the pirate off the floor.

"I have not spoken to her in a while." He said holding his neck.

"What is this all about Regina?" The one with short black hair asked.

"Cora kidnapped my children." She said to her.

She was going to say something, but the man squeezed her hand and gave her a look not to start anything.

"So you asked Henry to get involved?" The blond asked. I could not remember their names. Not that I cared what they were.

"Emma I would rather not have Henry help out. I was just telling him that I was in town. I am not going to put his life in danger." Regina said standing up.

I walked over to her. Mostly to stop her if she went after these people.

"You are a constant danger to him. You are a vampire." She said back.

"I would never do anything to hurt him. How dare you say that." She said to her.

"You left, leaving a note saying goodbye and then you fell in love with a vampire and had children. Now you brought it all back to us. Does that seem like something a mother would do to protect their children?" Emma said to her.

"Hybrid," I said.

"What?" She said looking at me.

"I am half werewolf, half vampire. I am a Hybrid." I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at me. Regina started to laugh at me.

"I am sorry." She just continues to laugh.

I am not sure why she is laughing, but I started to smile.

"I just think it is funny that is what you are concerned with." She said in between laughing.

"I just wanted to point it out," I said laughing at her. 

The charming's looked at us and started to laugh with us. We all sat there and laughed for a while.

"Why don't we just put our problems behind us and the quicker we can find Hope and Brently. The sooner we can go and get out of your hair." I said to them.

"Fine." They all said. 

"Where do you think that your mother would be?" I asked Regina.

"I am not sure. Is there any abandon building's?" She asked Emma.

"There is only one. It is down by the docks." She said sitting down. "I just remembered that I had a complaint that something was going on there. I did not check it out because I thought it was just kids playing in there. I think that should be the first place that we check."

"Okay. While you do that I am going to go to my vault and see if she is there." Regina said standing up. "I am only going to be there for a few minutes. If you see them call me and tell me, my mother can be dangerous. Nobody has to get hurt."

"Okay. I will call you if we find her." Emma said.

Regina and I went to the vault. When we were there, we grabbed a box.

"What is in the box?" I asked her.

"My mother's heart." She said opening the box and showing me the heart. It was different than the hearts that I have held before.

"What do you plan to do with that?" I asked her.

"There is a spell that I can put on the heart to kill her. It is a last resort." She said holding the heart in her hand. She whispers the spell. Once she is done she puts the heart in the box.

"Are you going to kill your mother?" I asked her.

"If she hurts anyone I will." She said to me.

"I really hope you don't have to," I said to her. I grabbed her and pulled her into me. I run my hand up her arm and rest it on her shoulder. With the other hand, I tilt her head up. I lean down and kiss her lips. It was a soft kiss. "We will have the kids back soon. All will be right in the world."

"I know. Thank you for helping me." She said smiling.

"I would do anything for you and the twins," I said smiling.

We just stood there for a minute. We might not have been talking but the silence spoke more words then we could ever say to each other. To bad the silence was ruined by Regina's phone going off.

She answered it quickly. I could hear on the other line it was Emma. She said that Cora was in the building. She also saw the twins. Regina told her that she would be right there and she hung up the phone.

"We will do this together," Regina said taking my hand.

"Together," I said. 

We poofed(I am not sure what to call it. What would you call it?) to the dock to see them standing by a building. We looked in to see what was going on. It was not only Cora. I could also see a few other people there. The twins were sitting in the middle of the room.

We walked away just enough to know that the people could not hear us.

"How did your mother get involved with vampires?" I asked Regina.

"I am not sure. It could have been from your mother. She was spending time with her." She whispered back.

"Okay so if I go in and take out the vampires, you can go talk to your mother. Don't be surprised if your mother is a vampire. It is really hard for vampires to take orders from humans," I said to her.

"I know. If she is a vampire then forget giving her back her heart and we will just kill her." She said.

"While you guys are doing that I will go get the twins and take them to safety," Emma said.

"You don't have to do this," Regina said to here.

"If it were Henry in there I would take all the help I could get." She said to us.

"Just be careful," I said to her.

We walked up to the building. I motioned to Emma and Regina to see if they were ready. They nodded, and I stormed into the building. There were the two vampires that were by the door; they came after me first. I quickly took them out by ripping out there hearts. The next two that came after me were a little smarter. I moved quicker than them — perks of being 1,000. I finish working on the two other vampires that are coming after me.

Regina's POV:

While Klaus is getting rid of the vampires that my mother has protection her I go and talk to her.

"Mother. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am hoping to get rid of Klaus so we can be a family again." She told me.

"You could have just come up to me and asked me to forgive you," I told her.

"But you don't see how bad Klaus is for you. Esther warned me that he would sink his claws in you." She said.

"Mother, she was lying to you. She was just saying that because she did not like that her children was vampires." I told her. I walked closer to her.

She grabbed the person behind her and held him up to her. I almost lost it when I saw that it was Henry. "You take another set forward and I will kill him." She said.

"Please don't. He does not deserve to die." I begged her.

"He did not even notice that you were gone. He did not even miss you. He called you bad names. That does not seem like love." Cora said looking at him.

"He was a child. He did nothing wrong. Let him go mother." I demanded.

"No I think that you should suffer. Now you have lost everything." She said breaking his neck.

I looked around in shock. Emma was standing by the door helping the twins out of the door, and Klaus had just killed the last vampire. I turned to her with rage. I run after her. We fight for a while. We both got some good blows to each other. When Klaus came over and helped me, we were able to take her down quickly.

"I was going to allow you to live. I was hoping that we could be a family again, but I will never be able to trust you again. You kill everyone that I love. This time I am going to make sure that you are dead." I told her.

"Regina we can work this out." She begged me.

I just glared at her. "You had your chance." I said taking her daylight ring off and dragging her to the sun. I stood there and watched her burn.

After she was gone I turned to Henry who was lying lifeless in the middle of the floor. I ran over there and hugged him. I cried for the loss of my son. Klaus came over to me.

"Regina, I have something to tell you." he said behind me.

"Klaus nothing you can say will help right now. I am sorry." I said to him.

"When I pulled Henry to the side I asked him to drink some of my blood. He agreed. He is in transition." He said to me.

"You what?" I asked me.

"I was afraid that your mother was going to do something stupid so I asked him to drink my blood. I did it for you." He told me.

I lay Henry gently back on the ground. I get up and pull Klaus up for a kiss."Thank you." I told him.

"No problem but we are going to have a problem if we don't go make sure that Hope and Brently are okay." He said to me.

I lifted Henry off the ground and carried him out of the building. Emma and the twins came running to me. I take Henry to Emma's car and lay him down in the back seat.

Klaus goes and hug the twins and makes sure that they are okay. Emma walks over to me. 

"Emma I am so sorry I could not protect him. I don't know how he got here." I said to her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I know that she wants to say something but she is not sure what to say.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better or not but Klaus gave Henry some of his blood so he is going to turn into a vampire like us." I said quietly.

"Does that mean that he will come back to me?" She said.

"Yes. You will have your son again." I told her.

"No we will have our son again." Emma said to me.

I smile at her. "Thank you."

I turn around to see the twins running towards me. "Hi, my babies," I said kissing them and hugging them. I checked them over to make sure that there was nothing wrong. When I was done with that, we all went back to my old house to wait for Henry to wake up.

I had set the twins up in my old room. Klaus was in there with them. They were afraid to sleep alone, and I wanted to wait for Henry. Emma and I sat by Henry's bed waiting. It was a couple of hours after we had gotten back home when Henry had opened his eyes. He turned to look at Emma and then turned and looked at me.

"Mom what happened to me?" He said looking at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina's POV:

"Henry you are a vampire. Cora broke your neck when you had vampire blood in your system. You are in transition so if you don't want to fully turn then all you have to do is not drink any blood."

"I am just like you?" He asked me.

"You are. We understand if you don't want to complete transitioning, Henry." I told him holding his hand.

"If I don't, I will die won't I?" He asked me.

I hesitated for a minute. "You will, but you still have a choice," I told Henry.

"I want to go through with the change. I have barely lived." He told me.

"Okay. How about we go for a hunt and then we can talk about the next few steps." I told him.

"Sounds good. I don't want to kill people. Please tell me that we are not going to kill people." he sounded scared.

"We do not kill people. There are blood bags, and there is something called feed and compel. I promise you that we will not kill people." I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, mom," he said.

"You do need human blood to complete your transition. Emma said she would help."

"What if I lose control and kill her?"

"You won't. I will be right there to help you. I will make sure that you don't kill Emma."

"Okay." He said standing up.

"I am going to go get her. Klaus is going to come up to. Is that okay?"

He nodded his head. I said okay and then walked downstairs to get Emma and Klaus.

"He is ready," I told Emma.

"So he wants to become a vampire?" She said to me.

"He does not want to die. He is seventeen. He has a whole life ahead of him." I said to her.

"I won't be able to see him." She said crossing her arms.

"Only for a little while. I just want to get his blood lust under control. After that, he can go where ever he wants to. You will see him again." I told her.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Promise. I am not taking him away from you." I said.

"Okay. Let's do this." She said uncrossing her arms and walking to me.

"Now it is going to hurt a little, but vampire blood helps heal you. We will not let him hurt you." I said to her.

She nodded her head, and we walked up the stairs to see Henry. When we got there, Henry was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked anxious. He was afraid that he was going to hurt Emma. We asked both of them if they were ready. Emma held out her wrist to Henry. He bit her and started to feed. After he feeds for a few minutes, we told home that he needed to stop. He realized Emma.

"How are you feeling?" I bent down to Emma.

"Lightheaded." She responded. 

"Here. Drink up. You will heal faster." I told here biting my wrist and giving her some of my blood. She drank my blood hesitantly. "Do you feel better?"

"I do." She nodded her head.

"Hey, mom what is this ring?" Henry asked me.

"It is so you can go out into the sunlight. It is called a daylight ring. Freya made it just in case something happens."

"Cool." He said looking at the ring. "Thank you, mom, for helping me."

"No problem," Emma said smiling at him.

"We are going to get the twins ready and head back to New Orleans. The twins are getting antsy, and so is everyone else." Klaus said.

"Henry please come and see us again. We love you." Emma said smiling at him.

"I love you too. I will be back to see you soon." Henry said to him.

"Be careful for the next twenty-four hours. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you will become one of us also." I told her.

"I will be careful. Thank you for keeping Henry safe. I wanted to apologize that we were so mean to you. You have changed so much. You are an amazing mother." Emma told me.

"Thank you. We will see you again." I told her.

We got everyone ready, and we started our drive back to New Orleans. The Twins slept through the entire ride other than when we stopped to get food. We just got the food and ate on the road because we did not think that Henry could be around all the people. When we got to New Orleans, the twins were extremely happy to see his aunts and uncles. They were going to get to meet Finn and Kol for the first time. Hope and Brently were excited to have Henry stay with us. We pulled up to the driveway. The twins were passed out. Henry got out of the car and Klaus, and I grabbed the twins. Henry opened the door to the house. We walked through, and everyone was staring at us. Rebekah and Freya ran over to me.

"How are they?" Freya whispered.

"They are tired, but they are good. We are going to put them to bed, and then we can talk. Henry, you can put your stuff in the spare bedroom." I told him.

He nodded at me and then put his stuff in the spare room. Klaus followed me to put the twins in bed. We opted to put them in the same room. Ever since they were kidnapped, they have not wanted to leave each other. We set them in my bed. I quickly changed them out of there regular clothes and put them in there pj's. Klaus helped me with that. I got Hope, and he dressed Brently.

"They are amazing," Klaus told me wrapping his arms around me.

"They are. We make some cute children." I said turning my head and smiling at him.

He smiled at me and kissed the side of my head. "We should go see my siblings. They are going to be wondering what is taking so long." He said.

"I know. Just one thing." I said turning around. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back instantly.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes. "What was that for?" He said putting his forehead on mine.

"I have five years to make up for," I said fixing my makeup before walking out of the door and to where everyone was.

"So Henry is a vampire," Damon asked me.

"Yes. My mother killed him. Klaus gave him blood, so if something happened, he would not die. He is going to be staying with until he can get his thirst in control." I said sitting by Damon who was on the couch.

"If he is anything like you it will not take him long to get control over his blood lust." He said to me.

"You did not have a problem with that?" Rebekah asked me.

"I had a little, but I never lost control and killed anyone. I mean I had to babies to take care of when I woke up." I told her.

"So what are we going to do? The twins have been through a lot in the last few days. Dahlia, Esther, and Cora." Damon asked.

"I am going to move back to Mystic Falls. Caroline and Alaric have made a school for gifted children. I think that Hope and Brently would do good there." I said to him.

"I am going to go back with you. I should see my brother." Damon said.

"I am going where the twins are. I have five years to catch up on." Klaus said. 

Rebekah and Elijah nodded and agreed with him.

"I have a life here, but we will have to come and visit you," Freya said to us.

Kol and Finn just glared at me. I could not even be mad, they had a right to be mad at me. We all sat and talked for a while. Kol and Finn warmed back up to me after we talked for a while. The twins got up an hour after we got home. After they got to know all the aunts and uncles we put them back bed, they have had a long week. They were normally in bed by eight. Everyone except Damon and Klaus left around 9 at night. Henry started to get thirsty and Damon offered to take him out. He was going to teach him how to compel. I was a little worried about having Damon take him out on hunting trips. I know that he has not always had control over his thirst. Klaus and I got ready for bed. Klaus offered to sleep on the couch, but I wanted to talk to him about what we were going to do. Damon allowed him to borrow a pair of his sweatpants and t-shirt. We both laid in bed not talking for a few minutes. We were both looking up at the ceiling.

"Move in with me when we get back to Mystic Falls," Klaus told me.

"You want me to?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me. "Yes. I have loved you since I saw you. I don't want any more time away from you and the twins." He said to me.

"Okay," I told him looking at him. I gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

We talked a little bit longer about what we were going to do. We were going to start moving back to Mystic Falls within the next few weeks. We wanted to get the twins back to Mystic Falls before the new school year started. When we told the twins about us moving, they were happy. Everything was starting to come together.

 

A few weeks later:

"Regina?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I was at the store getting some groceries. The twins and Henery were going to look at some icecream. They loved there treats. We had everything moved into Klaus's house. The old one was sold and the twins were enrolled in school. It was going good. We have kind of been laying low for a while. We did not want anyone to freak out the Originals were back. I remembered all the problems last time they were here. I turned around to see Elena staring at me.

"Elena. It is nice to see you." I smiled at her.

"I did not know that you were back in town." She said.

"I have been back for a few days," I told her. She looked at the ground. I could tell that she wanted to ask me about Damon but was too afraid. I was going to tell her, but the twins and Henry came up to us.

"Look, mommy, I got chocolate ice cream," Hope said to me.

"That looks yummy. What did your brothers get?" I bent down and picked her up.

"I got vanilla mamma," Brent said putting the ice cream in the cart. "Do you think daddy with like some?"

"I think he will love some ice cream," I told them.

I looked up to see Elena staring at them. I smiled at her. "Damon came home also. He has missed you." I told her.

I walked away with the twins and Henry and finished my shopping trip. I know that Damon might not be happy that I told her, but ever since Cami broke up with him, he has been sad. After we got the rest of the groceries, we went home. I made everyone a nice meal before we sent the twins up for a bath and bedtime. They were going to start school tomorrow. They were pleased about it. Henry would also be going there to get a handle on being a vampire. He has not had many issues. Damon has been a great teacher. Talking about him he has been staying with us. He has not been ready to face his brother or Elena. Stephen and Caroline got married last year. Elena and Stephen broke up a little after we left. Stephen just could not shake the feeling that he had for Caroline.

I was laying in bed thinking about everything that happened to me since I moved away from Storybrook. I could not be happier. I have all three of my children and I have Klaus. It is all I needed.

"You look deep in thought, love," Klaus said climbing in bed with me.

"Just thinking about life and how different it would have been if I would not have left Storybrookand meet you," I told him.

"I am pleased that I meet you. You have shown me how to live and have given me two beautiful children." He said smiling at me. "But there is one more thing that you can do for me."

"What else can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Marry me?" He said kneeling and showing me a beautiful ring.

"Of course I will marry you," I told him.

He put the ring on my finger and crawled on the bed and kissed me. "I know it was a weird way of proposing, but we are not normal." He said.

"I think it was perfect. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said to me.

He kissed me again with lots of passion. I could not wait to see what the future was going to bring us.


	16. Epilogue

55 years later.

Regina's POV:

"Henry we have to go come on," I yelled up the stairs at him. "It is not every day that Hope is getting married."

"I am on my way." He said walking down the stairs.

"You look very handsome," I told him fixing his tie. 

"Thank you, mom," Henry said grabbing my arm. "Violet, Brently and Rose are going to meet us there."

"Okay," I said leaving the house and getting into the car.

Lots of things have happened since we moved back to Mystic Falls. Henry fell in love with a vampire named Violet. They have been together for 20 years. They got married 19 years ago. Henry goes and sees Emma and Hook, yes she married the pirate, once a month. They have a daughter named Alice and a son named John.

Brently meet a sweet vampire named Rose. They have been together for five years. They just got married last year. After graduating from school, he decided that he was going to try becoming a doctor. Brently and Hope have excellent control over there blood lust. Maybe it helps that they are also half werewolf and witch. He got into a great medical school and will be leaving soon. Rose is going to school to become a teacher. She loves working with kids.

Hope meet a human named Ezra. They have been together for about three years. Ezra did not take the fact that Hope was a vampire very well. He wanted nothing to do with her. She was devastated. Henry and Brently being the big brothers that they are made sure that he understood that Hope would not hurt him and he would be fine. Not a few days after that he came and apologized to her. Before they got married, Ezra wanted to become a vampire. He has been one for a year now. Hope and Ezra plan on traveling the world before they settle down and figure out what they want to do. Hope spends a lot of time with her aunt Freya learning how to control her magic.

Damon and Elena got together not long after we returned to Mystic Falls. Elena took the cure and became human again. Damon took the cure to be with her. They had two children a girl named Stefanie and a boy named Greyson. Elena became a doctor and opened her practice in Mystic Falls. Damon just kept on being Damon. Elijah meet a werewolf named Hailey, and they fell in love. She was turned into a Hybrid so they could spend forever together. Rebeckah meet a vampire named Sam. They fell in love and have adopted a baby boy named Henry. They are living in a small town across the country.

As for Klaus and me. We got married almost 50 years ago. We have been really happy. We do have our arguments but we stand together. We lived in Mystic Falls until Hope and Brently graduated school after that we traveled around the world. We spent time over in Europe. Klaus bought me my own Island that we spend time at. Klaus turned out to be an amazing father and husband. Klaus did not like it when his little girl started dating but Hope is strong-willed and did not let him scare away any boys. Brently and Klaus had a very strong bond. They would go on trips together. Once a year we have the whole family get together and we spend the day together.

"Mom. We are here." Henry said taking me out of my thoughts. 

"Sorry just thinking about the last 50 years," I said smiling at him.

"A lot of things have happened," Henry said opening the door.

Klaus stood outside the door. Henry got out and greeted Violet. Klaus helped me out of the car.

"Hello love." He said kissing me.

"Ew." We got from the boys standing there.

We both laughed at them. Klaus put his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the church.

"I can not believe our little girl is getting married," I told Klaus.

"Me either," he said.

We walked back to where Hope was. She was standing looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you, mom." She said turning around and facing us.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked her.

"As I will ever be. I love you guys." Hope said hugging us.

"We love you too. I am going to find my seat. Good luck honey." I told her.

The wedding was beautiful. Hope and Ezra looked so happy. We were at the wedding Reception, and we were dancing. They had already cut the cake and the happy couple where dancing. Ezra said something that was making Hope laugh.

"They look really happy," Klaus said to me.

"They do. Want to dance?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said taking my hand.

We went to the edge of the dance floor and started to dance.

"What are we going to do now? All of your children are married and happy." I asked Klaus.

"I thought that we could travel. I know how much you have wanted to see the world." Klaus said.

"That sounds perfect. I am happy that I met you all those years ago." I told him.

"I am happy that I meet you also," Klaus said kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my story won't follow the seasons. It is Fanfiction so I can do whatever I want. Sorry if there are mistakes. I don't have a beta so I am doing this all by myself. Also if anyone is interested in being my beta then just message me!! I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
